


King Luffy

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Curses, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law is an aspiring actor in the middle of an Economic Depression. After doing a scene in a movie, his agent approached him with a deal that was given to him. Having a passion for being in a movie and traveling abroad, Law accepted it. On their way to the island, a fog enveloped the area and made them go off course. The crew and Law wind up on a strange island. In the middle of the night, Law gets kidnapped. They want to offer him up as a sacrifice. What will happen? What's going on with this tribe on the island? Will Law survive what's to come?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, One-sided Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, One-sided Vinsmoke Sanji/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 34
Kudos: 126





	1. Proposition

**Proposition**

_"How could you do this to me?! I trusted and loved you!" she screamed at him. Tears streamed down her kind, sweet, innocent face as she stood in the doorway to the living room. Her white, silk nightgown framed her small figure almost like a child. The only exception was her breasts. They were not at all like a child._

_"I'm sorry. Please, Helen. Don't do this to me," he begged, giving her a distressed expression. He wore a black suit with a yellow tie. A briefcase was at his side._

_"No. I'm... I'm leaving. Have fun with that whore," she spat at him._

"Cut!" Law sighed as he relaxed his expression. He walked away from the woman and the set of the house. "That was perfect, everyone. We'll work on the next scene next month. Please, be safe and try to keep your appearance up for the next scene," the director called as he stood to the side.

As Law walked away to his room in the building, his agent met him halfway there. "How are you feeling, Law?" Bepo asked as he followed him inside the room.

"I'm feeling fine. I think Ikkaku's a great actress. She's really nice," he said as he entered to change. Law stripped the suit and tie before putting on his white sweater and black jeans. "I can feel the emotion she puts into her character."

"You're the same. It's almost as if you are the character. Sometimes, I can even feel as if you're projecting real, raw emotions into the scenes you do. It's amazing to watch." Bepo sat next to him in another chair. Law turned to the mirror behind him before starting to wipe his face clean of the stage makeup.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on his door before it was opened. "Law, you did great today. Like always," Ikkaku greeted as she entered. Law turned to see her dressed in her usual outfit. It was a pair of overalls and a black long-sleeve shirt. "Can't wait for next month."

"Same. Are you heading home now?" He turned to give her his full attention. Law had finished cleaning his face already.

"Yeah. My brothers are probably home by now. I need to check on them." The two hugged before she turned to Bepo. "You've got a great guy here. It feels so real every time I'm in a scene with him. That's some awesome talent, if you ask me."

"Thanks. Be safe on your way home." The young woman agreed before hugging Bepo and leaving. Law leaned back in his chair as the younger man gave him a look he knew all too well.

"Bepo, what've you done now?" It almost made him feel annoyed. The guy was always trying to help him gain popularity while not on the set. "Don't tell me that you've set me up again."

The white-haired man gave him a nervous smile, knowing how Law was about accepting proposals from random people. "W-Well, this... this man came up to me earlier today," he started. Law opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by the other. "He told me about a small film project he was putting together. He's been to your sets a few times and found that you have great potential. It's just a small, independent film he wanted to put together."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I'd ask you about it before saying anything."

"What's this film about? You know you need to give me some context about what this guy wants me to do." Law didn't know if he liked this yet or not. Not everyone that was in the film industry was to be trusted because it was just how it was. You never know what they want you to film.

"It's just a short film about a man traveling on a ship to an uninhabited island. He wants you to be the main character." Law raised an eyebrow at that. "He said that he booked a ship to go abroad to an island a few days ago. He's hoping that you'll say yes."

Law blinked a few times with no emotion on his face, trying to process what he was told. Of course, he was shocked. He'd always wanted to travel somewhere by ship. Just the thought of the sea made him want to accept the offer. But work came first.

"How much is he willing to pay me for this?"

"His words were 'if your client is willing to do it, I'll pay him one thousand upfront and however much he wants after'." Law gave him the same look. "He, also, said that you'll be paid throughout the whole time he's filming."

"How long will we be out at sea?"

"The guy said that it'd only be about a week or two of filming. More than enough time to do that and be back here for your next scene in the movie."

Taking that into account, Law thought about it for a moment. He'd be fulfilling one of his greatest passions in life, but he'd be away from home for a while. "Do you know his name?"

"He said his last name's Vinsmoke. He's a really nice guy and wants to meet you today. I, also, said that I'd talk to you about that," Bepo replied. Law nodded.

"Alright. I'll talk to him. Do you know where he wants to meet me at?" Bepo nodded.

"Yeah. He wants to meet you at the Baratie." That made his eyes widen.

"That really fancy restaurant in the upper area?" The other nodded. "That's interesting. He must be really rich to want to meet me at such an upscale place." Law sighed. "When does he want to do it?" It was a very tempting offer at this point.

"Nine tonight. I told him that if you said yes, you'd meet him there. If not, then it's a no."

"Got it." Law looked at the clock. "Then I've got about twenty minutes to get there." He got up before walking over to his best friend and agent. "You'll be coming on the journey if I agree, right?"

"Of course. I'm always here or you." Law smiled before hugging him. "Call me if you do agree to this. He said that we'd be leaving sometime tomorrow if you do agree to this."

"Why such short notice?"

"He wants to do it soon, so he won't interfere with your normal work." _Good point. I guess that's a reasonable way to go._

"I'll call you later tonight to let you know about my decision. Pack a bag just in case. I might take him up on his offer." Bepo agreed before he left for the Baratie.

...

On the walk to the restaurant, Law breathed in the cool night air. It was autumn so it was kind of cold. A few small children ran past him, giggling and playing. It was nice that they were able to have fun in such hard times.

Yes. The country was economically unstable. Law was lucky that he even got the part in the movie he was in. At least it was helping him pay bills. That was the good part. But he was living from paycheck to paycheck.

When the restaurant came into view, he saw a man standing outside. He looked down at his watch to see what time it was. It was, exactly, nine. As he approached him, the young man grinned when he saw him. "Trafalgar Law, is that you?"

"Yes. You must be Mr. Vinsmoke," he greeted back, coming to stand in front of him.

"Please, just call me Sanji. I'm so happy that you decided to come talk to me." Law nodded as the other motioned for him to enter the place with him. A hostess came up and asked for a name. He gave his before she guided them to a table. As they sat down, Sanji started to talk again. "I've seen what you've done. You're a fantastic actor. I'm honored that you came."

"I'm glad to hear that." A woman came over and took their order before leaving again. "Bepo told me that you wanted to do a short film. Can you tell me more about it?"

"Of course. The film I want to create is on a young man that decided to venture into the world to explore interesting places. You're my first choice from the moment I saw you." The man continued to smile as he spoke/

"Can you tell me what island we're supposed to be visiting for this movie?"

"My apologies. The island is an uninhabited one that I discovered about a month ago. It's the perfect spot for an adventure. There are ruins all over the place and looks amazing. I wanted to make a film using it ever since I found it." Law nodded. "You're agent told me about your passion. He said that you've always wanted to travel abroad."

"Yes. I've lived here all my life. I want to go to other places because it's always made me curious."

"I'm happy to hear that. You and I are the same." The waitress came back with their food. The two men ate and talked about it in more detail. "Bepo told you how much I'll be willing to pay for this upfront, right?"

"Yes. He said a thousand."

"I'm willing to raise it to three thousand if you decide to do it." Sanji pulled out an envelope. It was, obviously, filled with money. His eyes widened.

"Wha...?"

"He told me how you're living right now. This should cover your rent for the month, right?" Law just continued to stare at him with wide eyes. He couldn't figure out wha to say. "When my film takes off, I'll share the profits with you. You are, after all, the main character."

Law looked at the envelope. "What time will we be leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

"About noon. I hope that's not too early for you. That is, if you decide to accept my proposal."

 _If I accept it, I can pay for rent for the next few months with extra left over for groceries and whatnot._ Law couldn't deny that it was a very, _very_ tempting offer. Especially since it tugged at a passion he really, _really_ want to do.

Coming to a conclusion, he smiled back at him. "I guess that it can't hurt," he replied. Sanji seemed to beam at that. "Where do I need to go tomorrow?"

"Head to the North port. I'll be waiting for you there. Please, try to arrive thirty minutes early so we can get you settled in. I promise. You won't regret the decision you've made." Law smiled back.

After dinner, he said goodbye before accepting the envelope from him. A smile was on his face the whole way home. _I can't believe I accepted it. But this might be a once in a lifetime experience for me. I can't wait._

Walking to his door, he saw his neighbor coming out of her apartment. She smiled as he approached her. "Hello, Mr. Trafalgar. How are you doing today?" she greeted.

"I'm doing just fine, Rebecca. Is your father doing fine? Is his leg okay? Are you two going to be alright?" He was worried about the poor girl. After her mother passed away, her father lost his leg at work. He could still work but he had problems doing so sometimes. She worked to help out as well.

"Yeah. He's had a few times where the pain's almost too much for him. But he works through it." She continued to smile at him. "I'm heading to work now. I hope to be home by morning."

Be safe. Try not to work too hard. Also, try to get your dad to massage his stump. It might help with the pain. Or you could do it for him. It's just a thought."

Rebecca seemed surprised by his words before it turned to an excited expression. "That's a great idea! Thank you so much, Mr. Trafalgar! Have a good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. I'll be over to make breakfast. I hope to be up and making it by the time you get home in the morning." The girl agreed before she walked away. He, always, had breakfast with the young girl and her father every morning. Ever since he moved in next to them, he was treated kindly by them, so he returned the affection. 

Inside his apartment, a meow got his attention to the small kitten waiting at the door for him. A smile made its way onto his face as he crouched down. The kitten crawled into his arms, purring as soon as he stood back up.

"Hey, Penguin. Where's Shachi? He should be around here somewhere, right?" he asked the adorable kitten in his arms. Out of nowhere, another small kitten came barreling into the living room. It tripped over its own feet before tumbling toward him. His legs made the kitten stop. "There you are."

He leaned down before picking them up. Both were black and white. The only way he could tell them apart was by the patterns on each of them. Their names were picked respectively because of it. Penguin had the pattern of one while Shachi had the pattern of a killer whale.

"Come on. I'll feed you two. I'm gonna ask Rebecca is she and her father won't mind looking after you guys for me." They started mewling as if they were protesting against his thought. "I'll be gone for a week or two. I can't leave you boys by yourselves. I promise. I'll get you some treats when I get back." The two stopped their noises before starting to purr again.

After he got them some food, he went about packing a bag. He packed himself at least two suitcases. Law didn't know how much to bring so just two. When that was done, he went to check on the kittens. They were playing with each other as he watched.

Going to the phone after a minute or so, he called Bepo to let him know what was going on. He, even, informed him of when to be there and why. Bepo agreed and said that he already had his bags packed and ready for the next day. Law wished him a good night before hanging up. He went back to the kittens who were still playing with each other.

"Come on." They stopped to look at him. "I'm about to take a shower. I'm going to bed after. If you're sleeping with me, hurry to the room." Penguin and Shachi got off of each other before rushing off to his room. It made him chuckle.

Getting his clothes together, Law hopped in the shower. As he bathed, he thought about the two kittens he was taking care of. Law found the two one day. They were outside his house when he came home one day.

Unable to leave them to starve or get hurt, he brought them inside. Penguin had a broken paw at the time, which he fixed up. After a day or two, he decided to keep them because he had no one else to share his apartment with.

To help him out, Rebecca would check in on them while he was at work during the day. Her father would work during the day while she did at night. When he had to be out for a day or two, Kryos would check in on them at night. He named them their respective names on the second day of having them.

After his shower and he got dressed, Law found the two curled up in his bed. He smiled before crawling in next to them. They cuddled up to him before going back to sleep. "Goodnight, Shachi and Penguin. I'll tell Rebecca and Kryos about the next week or two over breakfast tomorrow." With that, he fell asleep.

**Is this a good idea so far? I like the idea of King Kong Luffy. It fits him perfectly. Let me know your thoughts. I love you all and wish you to have the best day. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The Shawn Mendes EP reached Number 1 on iTunes in 37 minutes.**

**2\. Since 1990, the United States has added more acres of forest than it has lost, with almost 20 million new acres of forest land added in the last 2 decades.**

**3\. There is a liquid that you can breathe in called perfluorohexane. Animals can be submerged in a bath of perfluorohexane without drowning.**

**4\. Feeding curry to a sheep reduces the amount of methane in its farts up to 40%.**


	2. Setting Sail

**Setting Sail**

Something soft and warm pressing into his nose awoke Law from his peaceful slumber. Slowly, he blinked a few times before looking up to see who or what was messing with his nose to wake him up. A smile graced his face when he saw the two kittens staring at him with big eyes. He guessed it'd been one of their paws.

"Good morning," he greeted as he reached up and petted them. They mewled before backing up to let him sit up. When he was in a sitting position, the two crawled into his lap and started purring. "What time is it?" Law looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It read six o'clock. "We've gotta go next door. I have breakfast to prepare."

The kittens meowed before he picked them up so he could get ready for the day. As he got dressed, they played with each other on the bed. It was an adorable sight to him. Law had always loved kittens and animals in general. They were better than people at times.

When he was done getting dressed, he picked them up, grabbed his suitcases, and walked over to his neighbors' apartment. Standing at the door, Law used one hand to hold Shachi and Penguin and the other to knock on the door.

After a moment or so, the door was opened to show Kryos, Rebecca's father. He smiled when he saw him. "Law, it's good to see you. How are you doing today?" he greeted, stepping to the side to let him in. "I see that Shachi and Penguin are doing fine."

"Yes. They're just fine. I'm okay," he answered as he walked in, dragging the suitcases with him. "I have a request for you and Rebecca. Do you mind hearing it before she gets here?"

"Sure. I'll listen." Law left his stuff in the living room and set the two kittens on the couch. Rebecca and her father's apartment was a bit smaller than his. They didn't seem to mind it, though. It consisted of one bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

Getting to the kitchen, Law started making breakfast. As he did so, the two men talked to each other. "I'd like for you and Rebecca to take care of Shachi and Penguin for me. I'll be gone for a while and I need someone to take care of them."

"How long will you be gone?"

"At the most, two weeks. It's for a film that a man wants to do," Law replied. He was cooking bacon at the time. "I can pay you for them."

"I don't see why not. Rebecca would love the company while I'm at work, along with me. She can watch them during the day while I do it at night." Law smiled and thanked him as he continued to cook.

They talked more about how work was going. Law even told him about what he told Rebecca the night before. "There's a cream you can get that can be rubbed into spots that hurt. It should relieve most of the pain you feel."

"That sounds great. Sometimes I have to work through the pain so I can make enough money." Law felt bad for them. "We're lucky we have you as a neighbor. You're such a great man. I hope your dreams are fulfilled in life."

A smile stayed on his face after that. "I wish the same for you and Rebecca," he responded. Penguin and Shachi played around Kryos' foot while he finished up making breakfast.

As soon as he set the last thing on the table, the door opened. "I'm home!" Rebecca called from the living room. Law was happy that he had it done by the time she came home.

"We're in the kitchen," Kryos said back. Law got the plates down for them as she walked into the room. A smile was on her face. There were smears of soot on her face and a bit on her clothes from work. "You look like you had a messy night." He always joked with her about how she looked after work. It made her laugh.

A giggle came from her. "I know. Should I go clean up first?" she asked.

"You don't have to. You've had a long night. You should eat first before you do that," Law responded. The young girl nodded as she sat down. Law sat next to her with Kryos on the other side of him.

As they ate, he told her about what he said to Kryos about Shachi and Penguin. The two kittens were sharing a fish next to him. He always treated them to one for breakfast. Rebecca always told him that he spoiled them. He had to admit, he kind of spoiled the cuties.

After breakfast, Law saw that it was eleven. "I've gotta head out," he announced. Shachi and Penguin had been sitting in his lap as he finished eating. They were curled up and sleeping.

Getting up, he scooped them up before lifting them to his face. They woke up before pushing into him. "They're gonna miss you so much," Rebecca said as she smiled. She had just finished eating.

"I know. But I can't help it. I've got work to do." He handed them off to Rebecca as he stood in front of Kryos. "Here. This is for them." He handed the man two hundred. The guy looked shocked. "That should be enough to take care of them, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Law leaned down and hugged the man. Kryos wrapped his arms around him. "You need to be safe. If anything happens to you. I don't think any of us will be happy about that." That made him smile.

"I'll be safe. Don't worry about me." After hugging Kryos, he went back to Rebecca to do the same before leaving. "Have a good day. I'll be back in a week or two. You two need to behave yourselves." Meowing was his response as he walked out the door. With that, he started for the North port.

...

At the area he was told to go, he found Bepo talking to Sanji. They looked to be having a pleasant conversation. Law decided to let them know he was there. As he walked up, Sanji's eyes lit up when he noticed him. "And here's the man of the hour," he said, getting Bepo to turn around. "I hope you're feeling fine today."

"I'm excited to go on this trip," Law admitted. Bepo was smiling as he stood next to him. "What ship will we be traveling on?"

"It's called the Queen Amante. I find it a beautiful ship and great for the movie." Law nodded as the other gestured to the ship just behind him. It wasn't as big as a cruise ship, but it wasn't small either. It was, at least, as big as a passenger ship.

"And you booked it for just us?" Law asked.

"Of course. But the crew will still be on the ship. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"No. It's part of having a ship. You need a crew to run it."

"We need to get on. You said it's leaving at noon. It's about twenty minutes till," Bepo informed them as he tapped his watch. Law nodded as he grabbed his two bags. Bepo grabbed his as well before following Sanji onboard.

As they walked through the place, Law was amazed at the decor of the place. It was super fancy, fancier than he'd ever seen. There were crystal chandeliers in the dining room that they passed through along with Bocote tables and chairs, pure white table clothes, cayenne red drapes on the windows, and hardwood floors. It was amazing.

"Come along. I'll get you to your room then introduce you to the crew," Sanji said as he continued to guide them through the place.

After a moment, they walked into a room. It was extravagant as well. It was amazing and made him speechless just looking at it. It was as if the room was designed and made for royalty. The bed was double and king-sized with white sheets and a blood-red comforter, the drapes were black but trimmed with gold, the floor was black carpet, and the window was big and could be seen out of even when sitting on the floor. Law could see all the way out to sea. There was a door to his right.

"This is your room, Law. Bepo's room is right next door. Both of you get your own bathrooms, as well." Law looked back to the young man. He was smiling as he smoked a cigarette. "I hope it's to your liking."

"Th-This..." Law tailed off. He was at a loss for words at the moment. The room was beyond beautiful. "This is amazing. How did you afford a place like this?"

"My family's pretty rich. I wanted to do something different from the rest of them. My sister's an actress and my brothers are scientists." That shocked him to know. He never expected his family to be like that.

"I see."

"Well, I'll let you get settled in. While you do that. I'll show Bepo to his room." Law nodded. "After you're done, please, meet me in the dining room. I'll introduce you to the crew." He thanked him as he walked out.

When he was gone, Law started to unpack and place his clothes in the wardrobe against the wall. He found the room a little too much but didn't want to complain. It would've been rude to complain about something he'd never be able to experience again.

As he unpacked, he remembered the last time he had packed up his bags. It'd been when he left his 'big brother's' place. The man had been very adamant that he didn't leave. But Law didn't listen to him. He wanted to live by himself and take care of himself without help.

Every time Doflamingo tried to contact him, he'd ignore him. The man was a pain in the ass because he was so protective of him. Now, he left him and that upset the older man. Mainly because he decided to leave the nest early without telling anyone.

After he put his clothes away, Law went next door to see if Bepo was done yet. As he opened the door, he saw the younger man putting clothes away. "Are you still not done?" he asked, walking inside.

That made the other jump. "Law, a little more of a warning next time. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he scolded him as he turned to him.

"Sorry. I forgot that you're easy to scare." That earned him a glare before Bepo sighed and went back to unpacking. "Have you gotten any more of those letters?"

"Yeah. Since you changed addresses again, he found mine and started sending them to me to give to you." Law sighed heavily as he sat on the bed. "I'm not one to butt in on your family problems, but you need to get him to stop mailing me stuff. I'm not interested in it."

"Sorry. I'll send him a letter when we get back. Maybe if I mail him at least once, he'll leave both you and me alone. But I highly doubt it. Doflamingo's very persistent. If his letters are anything to go by, nothing will stop him from trying to get me to come back home." He remembered his 'little sister' and 'big brother'. "Baby 5 and Buffalo are simple-minded. He can control them easier than he can me. That's why he wants me to go back." Law smirked. "I refuse. I like my life here. Even though it's tough to pay bills sometimes, I still enjoy more than living under his rule."

"I understand." Bepo finished up before turning to him. "Let's go meet the crew. I know you don't like meeting new people, but we have to get to know them."

"Alright. I'm coming." He rose from the bed before following his best friend out of the room. Law wasn't really keen on meeting others because he wasn't a people person. Of course, he didn't really like Rebecca and her father at first. After a while, he grew to like them. Same with Ikkaku.

In the dining room, Law found a few men in the room. Two looked weird while the other two looked just outright strange. "Law, this is Kid and his crew. Eustass Kid is the Captain of the ship," he gestured to a man with flaming red hair and pale skin as he spoke. Reddish-orange eyes stared at him as he stood there. "Next to him is Killer. He's the first mate and in charge, if Kid isn't around. If you want to know more about the ship, you can ask him or Kid directly." Law nodded. The man had long, blonde hair that covered his eyes. Law thought it was odd. "Beside Killer is Heat. He's in charge of keeping the fire going in the boiler room. Then you have Wire. He cleans and cooks. He'll be making meals for us while we're on this journey together." Sanji turned to him with a smile. "There's more around but they're working right now."

"I see." Law forced a smile, trying not to show that he was skittish of them. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Trafalgar Law. I hope our time together will be... pleasant."

Kid grumbled something before speaking out loud. "Who's the guy behind you?" he asked, pointing to Bepo.

"He's a friend of mine. His name's Bepo." Law stared Kid in the eyes. "I hope you don't mind an extra person on our trip. Sanji said that he was allowed to come with me."

The man huffed, crossed his arms, and turned away from them. "I don't care. As long as you don't cause my crew any problems or get in their way, I don't care what you do. Alright. Everyone, get ready to set sail. We're leaving now."

With that said, the crew departed. Law didn't know how he felt about the Captain. Sanji came to stand beside him. "Is everything alright, Law?" the man asked.

"Is he always that rude?" Law questioned. It was as if he was hostile to new people.

"Sometimes. He's wary of people that he's not sure of. I think he'll warm up to you after a few days or so." Law nodded. "Now, I want to show you and Bepo a certain place we'll be filming tomorrow. It's a really nice area on the ship." Law nodded as Sanji grabbed his hand. In turn, he grabbed onto Bepo to get him to follow them. Law was still a little unsure about this but there was no backing out now. _Not like I can tell him that I've changed my mind. I'm really doing this, aren't I?_

**Is this chapter good? Please, let me know. Have a grand day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. In Alabama, it is illegal to participate in shooting, hunting, gaming, card playing, or racing on Sundays. The fine ranges from $10 to $100.**

**2\. Originally, bumper cars were not supposed to hit each other. Drivers were actually supposed to avoid crashing in spite of chaotic driving. The first company to patent a bumper car was in 1920 named Dodgem.**

**3\. A woman was elected to the House of Representatives four years before women even won the right to vote.**

**4\. In the Netherlands verson of _Sesame Street_ , instead of Big Bird, they have a blue bird named Pino. He was later established as Big Bird's cousin.**


	3. Fog

**Fog**

Law sighed heavily as he stood at the back of the ship. It was afternoon on the second day of the trip. The day before, Sanji handed him the script of the movie/film that they were doing. For the whole day, he studied the script, getting a feel for the character.

Today, they filmed a bit. It was mostly the beginning part. His character was excited to be on the trip and wanted to get on with the adventure. Sanji looked overly ecstatic as he filmed the part. Bepo had stood behind the guy as he did so, encouraging Law even more.

The whole time they were filming, Kid had been watching him. It unnerved him but never made him break character. That was a good thing. Law had learned how to ignore random people on the side that stared at him as he worked.

At the very moment, he was getting a break from filming and being around people. Bepo even told Sanji that he needed some space sometimes to relax before coming back. It was just how he worked. The people that worked with him understood that and didn't bother him about it.

A few minutes later, the sound of heavy footsteps made their way over to him before stopping a couple of feet away from him. It was strange because the other didn't say anything. "What do you want?" Law asked as he turned to see who was there.

Law was surprised yet not to find Kid there. The man seemed to be observing him. That gave him the time to do the same back. Kid had red hair that he kept spiked and swept back, pale skin, reddish-purple lips that looked like he wore lipstick, reddish-orange eyes that reminded him of the heart of a fire, no eyebrows, a large scar that went from the left side of his forehead down his neck, a smaller one that went through his left eye, two that were on his lower right arm, scars all over his left arm, and a buff build. The guy wore a red, fur Captain's coat around his shoulders, an open black vest around his torso, yellow and black lizard-printed pants with red fringe around the legs, a belted kilt, square, studded goggles, and biker boots. He remembered the goggles, boots, and coat from the day before. The rest of the clothes were different.

He stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Can I help you?" he asked. Law wasn't in the mood for being nice or friendly to him. His peace was being disturbed by the man for unknown reasons.

"Are you really an actor?" he asked instead of answering him. It took Law off guard because of how straight forward he was about it.

"Yes. Why're you asking me that?"

"I don't really see a guy like you being one to go into acting," Kid replied. Law was wary around him because of what Sanji told him. Kid wasn't always open to new people. Law was the same way, though.

"Same to you. I don't really see someone like you being a Captain of a ship such as this one." He turned back to the sea. "You'd stick out like a sore thumb on a ship like this if you were ever a passenger." It was true. Kid looked like a punk more than a Captain.

"You don't know anything."

"And you know nothing about me. So, we're even. No reason to make assumptions." Kid grumbled something under his breath as he stood there. "Why did you really come out here? It wasn't to ask me that question, was it?"

Silence gathered as he stood there. Law guessed that he bothered him with the question. After a moment, Kid answered him. "It doesn't matter anymore." He turned around before walking a few feet away. "Lunch's almost ready. Your friend and Sanji are already in the dining room."

"Thanks." The Captain walked off. Law didn't know how to feel about the guy. He was rude which he didn't like about people. But it was nice of him to let him know that lunch was almost done. His stomach growled, letting him know that he was hungry.

Sighing, he decided that he couldn't ignore his empty stomach anymore. It wouldn't be good to film more of the movie on an empty stomach. Law walked to the dining room to join Bepo and Sanji. At least he had those two to get along with, right?

...

In the dining room, Law found Sanji and Bepo talking to each other at a table. As he walked up, the two stopped talking. "Law, so good of you to join us," Sanji said before Law sat across from him next to Bepo.

"I can't really do my part if I'm hungry, right?" Law replied.

"True. I don't know any actor or actress that can be filmed on an empty stomach." Bepo looked nervous as he sat there. It made Law curious as to why he was that way. "Are you willing to film more later?"

"Of course. I'm willing to do more if you are." Sanji grinned at knowing that. It was surprising that the man was so eager to do this. _He must've wanted to do this for a long while now. It's a good explanation as to why he wants to do this so badly._

As they ate, a member of Kid's crew came to talk to them. "Sanji, sir, we have a small problem," he started as he stood next to the table. Today's lunch was grilled fish with rice and vegetables.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Sanji sounded worried. _I hope everything's okay._

"Killer spotted a fog about a mile out from here. He said it could be nothing but just wanted you to know in case it becomes something more," he informed them. Law was confused. _Is fog a normal problem on the sea? I wouldn't know. I'm not a sailor nor have I been on a boat before._

"I see. If it becomes a problem in the future, let me know. We'll go from there." He took a sip of his wine. "We're still on course, right?"

"Yes, sir. We're still heading North West. We should be at the island in about a day or two at the most." Sanji nodded and thanked him before the young sailor walked away. Law looked back at Sanji.

"Is fog a problem while sailing?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but not all the time. It can turn a boat around or you can run into objects you can't see. But if you stay on course, it shouldn't be a problem." He took a bite of his food before speaking again. "Kid has great equipment. Top of the line. I trust that he'll be able to get us through it."

"I see. You have a lot of trust in him," Law pointed out.

"Of course. He's the one that founded the island with me." That shocked Law. Sanji never told him that Kid sailed with him before. The other seemed to notice his reaction. 'That's why I asked Kid to take me back. He said that he'd go back with me as long as he got to keep some of whatever was found there."

"Oh. That's a good deal, I guess."

After lunch, they filmed a little more before the fog came in. Sanji wanted to do it before it rolled in just in case it was too thick to film anything. Law stood on the deck as it came closer. Bepo came to stand next to him.

"Bepo, I have a bad feeling about that fog," he voiced his concerns. It gave off an eerie feeling to him. "I think we should drop anchor until it passes."

"I understand where you're coming from. There's something off about it." The younger man stared off into the cloud before them. "But Sanji said it'd be okay. I think it's just part of the weather. It might be nothing."

"You might be right. But I still have a bad feeling about it. I just don't think we should keep sailing through it." Law knew better than to ignore his instincts. "But I'm not in charge here. It's up to Eustass and Sanji to decide on what to do. They found the island; they can get back to it."

"Yeah." They stood there as the fog crept closer and closer. The feeling he had just got stronger and stronger every passing moment, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. But he tried to think of positive thoughts to calm his mind. Law trusted Sanji enough to believe that he knew what they were doing.

Soon enough, they were enveloped in the fog. It was dense and hard to see through. Law looked over at Bepo. It was even hard to see his friend through it. _This fog's so thick. I don't think that's a good thing._ Shouting made him look to the control room of the ship.

Kid looked to be arguing with Sanji and Killer. Killer and Kid seemed concerned about something while Sanji looked angry and determined as he spoke. "Bepo, I think something's wrong," he voiced.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on." Bepo didn't argue nor say anything back as he followed Law to the bridge. When he was there, he could hear a bit of what they were saying to each other.

"We need to drop anchor for the time being," Killer said.

"Why? It's just a little fog. It shouldn't be an issue," Sanji protested.

"Look, Sanji. The compass is going haywire. The needle's spinning like crazy in it and I can't tell which fucking direction is which because the damn fog's too thick. If we keep going like this, there's a possibility that we might end up going back or in a whole different direction," Kid retorted. He sounded firm in his reasoning. "Killer's right. We need to drop anchor for the time being. At least until the blasted fog clears up."

"Fine. But I want to keep going forward for a little bit longer. At least so we don't lose any time," Sanji compromised.

Kid sighed. "I guess. We'll keep going for at most an hour but then we'll stop. If the fog's cleared before then, we'll keep going."

"I got it. I don't want to worry the other two. This wasn't here the last time. Where did the fog come from?"

"I don't know. But you're right. It wasn't here the last time we went to the island. This is really strange. I've never seen anything like it," Killer said. "Fog on the open water? We must either be near and island or something's wrong here."

"There are no islands for miles," Kid stated. "We've been this way before. Fog isn't part of the trip."

Walking away from the room, Law started to think about what was said between the three men. _Why is Sanji so hellbent on getting to that island? Is there something more he's not telling me? What's going on here? I have so many questions._

Bepo didn't bother him as he went back to his room. The guy entered with him. After a minute or so, he decided to break the silence. "Law, are you worried?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm worried. Something isn't right here. That fog is the main problem. I don't feel safe with going any further is this fog. There's something... sinister about that fog. I don't like it." Law was only telling him what was on his mind. There was something very odd and worrying about the fog. He didn't think it was a good thing.

"I understand. But as you said before, we don't really have a say in the matter. It's up to the Captain and Sanji to decide what to do." Law nodded. It was true. They were already having problems. This didn't look good.

...

About a few hours later, Law sat in the dining room with Bepo again, waiting for Sanji. The three ate together because Sanji asked them if they would. After the hour that was discussed between Kid, Killer, and Sanji, the two were informed that they dropped anchor because of the fog.

"Law, do you think everything will be alright?" Bepo whispered to him.

"I don't know. I still have that uneasy feeling," he whispered back. They were being quiet because they didn't want the others to know that they eavesdropped on them.

A minute later, Sanji joined them. "Sorry I'm late," he greeted as he slid in across from Law. "Kid and I had to make sure everything was going okay. This fog's so thick that it's hard to see the person right next to you on the deck."

"I know. I was outside when it first came in. I couldn't see Bepo that well," Law said.

"That's terrible. I guess there's no more filming for the rest of the day." The other two agreed with him. "I hope it goes away after a bit. It shouldn't be long before it does pass. Killer said that it should be gone in about two to three hours from now."

Law nodded as they were served dinner. It was axoa this time. Law was fine with it. As long as it wasn't bread or dried plums, he would eat it. As they ate, the feeling of wrongness kept growing inside him. He didn't voice it to the others because Sanji seemed confident that nothing was wrong.

After dinner, he pulled Sanji to the side. Bepo went back to his room to rest for the night. "Sanji, are you sure that everything will be okay?"

"Of course. Don't worry. It's just part of being on the open sea. You'll get used to it the longer you're on the sea with us." He placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "Trust me Nothing bad will happen. If anything new pops up, I'll be the first to inform you."

"I guess that's fine." Sanji wished him a good night before Law headed to his room. He was going to take a bath before heading off to bed like Bepo.

In his room, he picked out some clothes before heading to the bathroom with them. Setting them to the side, he turned the faucet on before letting the tub fill up. While it did that, he stripped his clothes.

Taking off his shirt, Law looked at himself in the full-length mirror. Tattoos were on his torso, arms, and hands. A heart with a smiling face was in the middle of his chest, hearts were on his shoulders, tribal ones on his forearms, crosses on the backs of his hands, a symbol on his back, and DEATH across both sets of fingers. When he had to do certain parts in movies, he would cover them up.

Continuing on, he finished getting undressed before looking back at the tub. It was full enough, so he shut the water off. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in. Law gave off a relieved, contented sigh as he relaxed into the water. It soothed his body and took most of his worries away.

After a moment, or two of just sitting in the water, soaking in it, he started bathing. He needed to hurry. Hot water, normally, put him to sleep and he didn't want to pass out in the water and risk drowning himself. As he went, he hummed a tune he heard in a musical he visited the week before.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door to the bathroom. It made him jump a little. "What? Who is it?"

"It's me," Sanji spoke through the door. "The fog cleared up a bit. We can see an island, but it doesn't look like the one we found at all. Kid's sending some people out to investigate it. Thought I'd let you know what's going on."

"Alright. Thank you for letting me know. Tell them to be safe. I don't think Eustass wants to lose any of his crew members from carelessness."

"I'll inform them." With that, he heard him leave.

Going back to washing his body, Law went back to humming. As he was about to get out of the tub, he heard an audible thud from his room. It sounded as if something smacked off the wall. Slowly, he rose out of the tub, listening for anything else.

When nothing else happened, Law pulled the plug before stepping out. As he dried off and got dressed, he was still cautious because of the sound he heard. It wasn't every day that you heard something like that in a room that was supposed to be empty.

Warily, Law opened the door back into the bedroom. Peeking out, nothing seemed different. Everything still seemed to be in place. A second later, he heard the thud again. Looking at the window, he found that it was slightly open. He didn't even know the window could open.

"Did it blow open?" he questioned aloud. Going over to it, he opened it up a bit before sticking his head out a little. Looking around, nothing seemed different out there either. He could see the island, though. It was closer than he thought when Sanji spoke about it. They were about a good fifty or so yards out from the shore. Sighing, he closed the window back.

Turning around, Law went back to the bed and sat down. He turned the light off before laying down. With his back to the rest of the room, he tried to go to sleep. As he was about to drift off into dreamland, something made a noise in his room.

That made him wake up. Quickly, he shot into a sitting position. Looking around, he couldn't see anything in the darkness of the room. Even the moon couldn't show him what was there. Reaching over to the lamp, he heard shuffling get closer to the bed.

As quickly as he could, he cut the light on. He froze in fear when he saw what was there. It scared him a lot because he didn't expect it and freaked him out because of how the person was dressed and looked like.

A man was standing before him. Or, something resembling a man. The person looked to be a humanoid shark man. He was wearing a loincloth over his lower half, bare chest, a necklace of small animals skulls around his neck, and mud covered his body. Through what he could see, the man had greed hair, a shark tail behind him, a shark fin on his back, a muscular build, a long scar on his chest, and he had one over his left eye.

"H-Hello?" he asked. "Where... Where did you come from?"

The guy didn't say anything. That was when Law noticed a knife in his hand. It was a handmade knife made from a sharpened bone. After a moment, the man spoke in an unknown language. It sounded strange to Law. Furrowing his brows, his face showed his confusion.

Seeming to understand his problem, the man started to speak in broken English. "You follow me. Now. Or others die."

Law was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Come now. Or guy next door will die." His eyes widened at the mention of Bepo's life.

"Alright. I'm coming." Law removed the blankets from himself before standing up. The man grabbed his arm before shoving him toward the window. 

"Out. Boat below." Nodding, he opened the window before looking down. There was a small, handmade boat below his window. The guy pushed him and almost made him fall out of the window. "Get going."

Choosing not to argue, Law lowered himself before handing off the windowsill. He noticed a rope before grabbing onto it. Law lowered himself until he landed n the boat. The guy followed close behind him. A second later, another being appeared out of nowhere in the boat. This one looked like a reindeer humanoid.

The two had a conversation in that same, strange language. He could only make out the words Zoro and Chopper. Law guessed that those were their names. Soon enough, the smaller one started to row toward the island. Law was extremely worried as to why they kidnapped him from the ship. _What's going on? Why do they want me? Am I going to be killed?_

**Is this chapter good? Let me know what you think of if. Hope you all are having a lovely day and remember, I love you all with my whole heart. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - Axoa is a typical Basque dish prepared with mashed veal, onions, tomatoes sauteed and flavored with red Espelette pepper.**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The full Bible has been translated into over 3,000 languages. Among those include fictional languages like Elvish, Klingon, and Na'vi.**

**2\. The voice of Stargazer in _Mass Effect 3_ was done by Buzz Aldrin.**

**3\. The first 4th of July celebration was in 1777.**

**4\. Justin Bieber's first tweet was at *:27 pm on May 11, 2009.**


	4. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

He didn't know how to feel about this at all. Right now, Law was being kidnapped from the boat by some strange beings that broke into his room at night. One looked like a shark while the other looked like a reindeer. It was odd and worried Law as to why they would be kidnapping him in the first place. Specifically him.

A good thing was that they spoke a little bit of English. A bad thing about that was that neither one was very good at it. It was as if they were still learning to speak English. As they got closer to the island, Law decided to ask them again what they wanted from him. 

"Why are you kidnapping me? What do you want from me?" The larger one gave him a strange look before speaking in broken English again.

"Sacrifice," he said. "You." His words made Law pale. _Sacrifice?! For what?! What're they going to do to me?! This isn't looking food for me! Not at all!_

Trying to keep his calm, Law took a few deep breaths as he sat in the boat with them. He didn't want to give them a reason to hurt him. That wouldn't be a big problem if they did. Law was very worried about what the shark man said to him. He was going to be a sacrifice. For what? He didn't know because he wouldn't tell him anything.

When they arrived at the shore, Law was ordered to get out of the boat. He narrowed his eyes before doing so. Law hated being ordered around by people. As he stood on the shore next to the boat, he could feel the soft sand between his toes because he hadn't been able to put shoes on.

"Walk," the shark man said. Law huffed as he did so. The smaller one stayed close to him, almost as if he was protecting him from the other. "Back off, Chopper."

"Don't hurt," the other replied. He sounded young. "We can't hurt him." Law was surprised as he spoke. The smaller one was better with his English than the other. It, also, confused him as to why they couldn't harm him. _There must be a reason for that. What's going to happen?_

As they continued to walk, they came to a small area with houses that looked more like huts than actual houses. More people like them came out of them. There was a woman that looked like a cat, there was a large man that had the features of a bull, another female that had the appearance of a crane, another man looked like a horse, and the last person was an armadillo. They were all strange to look at.

The two with him greeted the others in the same, strange language as before. The crane woman came to stand in front of him. "This is worrying," she spoke in a kind, soothing voice. The only problem was that it didn't make him feel any less concerned as to what they had planned for him.

"What's wrong, Robin?" the other woman asked.

"He's a male. Are you sure there weren't any females on the ship?" Robin asked the two that brought him there. The shark man shook his head and replied in that other dialect. "It might work, but I'm not very sure about it. This has never happened before."

"What're you talking about?" he asked. It upset him that they were talking about him as if he wasn't even there.

The two females looked between each other. "Come with us," the cat-woman said as she grabbed his hand. Her orange fur was soft along with the pads on the bottom of her hand. Robin spoke to the others before they all nodded. They didn't stop the girl from taking him to a hut.

When he entered, he noticed that it was larger on the inside than the outside. There was a fireplace and a few chairs in the room. He could see that there were more rooms, but this seemed to be the main one.

She got him to sit down in one of the chairs before Robin came to sit next to him. She had a piece of clothing in her hands. He watched her start to sew. Law guessed that it was damaged or something. "Nami, you have until I'm done with this to inform him about what's going on. When I'm done, we have to hurry and get it done. He's getting antsy and we don't want him to go on a rampage again," Robin said.

"What're you both talking about? One of the others said that I'm a sacrifice. What does that mean?"

Nami sighed. "Zoro's not always good with talking to others or explaining things," she started. "We were hoping for a female this time again. Every decade, we have to find someone. Mainly, we go for women." Law raised an eyebrow at that. "You'll find out why soon enough. But right now, you need to know that we're very sorry to drag you into this and hope nothing happens to you. If you come out unscathed in five days, we'll send you back."

"Um..." That was a lot to take in. One question that stuck out was the members of Kid's crew that came to explore the island. "Wasn't there a group of men that came here a while ago? Where are they?"

"If you're talking about the boat full of men that we apprehended, they're just fine," Robin answered as she continued to sew. "They're in a makeshift prison we made. We'll send them back with the message about you. If the people on your ship are fine with the arrangement, we'll even invite them on the island for the duration of your stay." She looked up to stare at him. "It should take five days to figure out if you're the right person or not."

"Wait. You're just making me think or more questions to ask. Five days to figure out if I'm the right person for what? You're being very vague with me. I don't understand half of what you're talking about."

Suddenly, a loud, animalistic roar sounded in the distance. Nami looked concerned and upset. "Damnit. We don't have long before he gets here. Robin, we're running out of time here." That made him even more curious now.

"Who's coming? Can you, at least, tell me who's coming here?"

"His name's Luffy. He's... worse than us," Robin replied. "I can't describe it quite right, but you'll see him soon enough." After a moment, she smiled as she held up the piece of clothing she had been working on. "I'm finished, anyway."

She walked over to him and asked him to stand for her. Not seeing a problem not to, he did as she asked him and stood in front of her. Robin held the piece of clothing up to his body, seeming to judge it. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Seeing if it'll fit you. I need you to take off your shirt for me."

"Why?"

"Please, just do it. We don't have much time. The wall we built can only hold him off for a little while. We don't want him to break it. He's done it before. The outcome of that wasn't very good." The woman gave him a kind smile. "Please, I need to make sure it fits. When I saw you, I needed to make some altercations to it."

Sighing in defeat, Law pulled his shirt over his head. Both women gasped. He tossed the shirt to the side. When he looked at them, they had wide eyes, staring at his chest. "What? Is there something wrong?"

The two women bent their heads together and used that weird tongue again. "You have markings on your body," Nami said after they parted. She pointed to his torso.

"Yeah. They're called tattoos. I got them a while back." He touched the one on his chest before looking back up at them. "Is it bad that I have them? Are they going to be an issue?"

The girls shared a look between themselves before Robin responded to his question. "We've never met someone with them. You're the very first person that we've ever seen with 'tattoos' on." Law nodded, understanding their reason for reacting that way.

Before he could say anything else, Robin handed him the item. "Please, put it on. You need to remove your pants as well," Nami informed him.

Not arguing with them, he took the pieces of clothing fro her before slipping it over this head. As he pulled it down, he removed his pants as well. When they were off, he pulled the clothing down more. That's when he realized what it was.

"What the hell is this? Why is it a dress?" He was utterly confused and embarrassed to be wearing the silk garment. It was a white, silk nightgown that looked a little used and had a brownish stain at the bottom on the right side.

"We're going to see if he can tell the difference," Robin started. "Although, if you speak to him, he'll probably tell immediately that you're a male."

Another roar sounded. It was much closer than the first one. "Robin, we've gotta get him there before he arrives. He'll be here any minute now."

"I have one more question first."

"Go ahead."

"Where did you learn to speak English? What's that other language you keep speaking in?"

"I've always been able to speak English," Robin said. "When I arrived here many years ago, the ones on this island didn't speak it. I taught them what they know. Nami's one of the only ones that got it down properly. The others are still learning."

"I see." After that, he was rushed out of the hut and down a path. The men seemed to be waiting for him. Kid's crew members were there as well. They had their hands tied behind their backs.

"Mr. Trafalgar, what's going on?" one of them asked. As he looked through them, he saw Wire amongst them. The man seemed to notice him as soon as the other man said his surname.

"I don't know, either," he answered. Walking up to Wire, he stopped before him. "Wire, I need you to tell the others on the ship what they're going to tell you. I'll be fine." _I hope._ "Tell them that I did this willingly."

"Yes, sir. Be safe. Sanji will have our heads if anything happens to you. I even think Kid will be pissed if you're harmed." Law was perplexed about his last comment. _Why would he care? Is there something I'm missing here?_

Before he could question Wire about what he meant about Kid, the bull-man grabbed one of his arms before herding him toward a large, easily 80-foot tall wall. There were stairs leading up to a small door on it. It was about twenty to thirty feet off the ground.

"Don't push too much," the reindeer said. Law remembered his name to be Chopper. He was following behind them. "You could make him fall."

"I know," the bull guy said. He was a lot gentler as he pushed him toward the stairs. When they got there, he spoke to him. "You. Climb."

"Alright." Walking up the stairs, Law could feel the other following behind him. It worried him as to why he was. The closer he got to the door, the more uncomfortable he felt. _They're going to do something. I just know it. It probably won't be anything good._

As soon as they got to the door, the guy unlocked the door before holding it open. Knowing what to do, Law walked through the doorway. Once he was on the other side, the man, quickly, shut it and he heard the door being re-locked. He had a really bad feeling about this now.

Seeing the pathway that went out a bit, Law, slowly, made his way toward the end. He was frightened because of how high he was off the ground and the wind blowing around him didn't help. It made him want to stay near the door in case he fell off.

Then, a roar sounded before the ground started to shake. At the end of the pathway, Law could see something coming toward him. It was humongous and stood much taller than the spot he was at. About twenty to thirty more feet than he was already standing at.

As soon as he saw it emerge from the trees, Law almost freaked out. It was a large ape-looking creature. Freaking out now, Law ran back to the door. "I changed my mind! I don't wanna do this anymore!" he shouted as he pounded on the door. "Please! Let me back out I can't do this!"

The door wouldn't open. They wouldn't let him back out. Looking back, the creature was getting closer to his spot. That wasn't good for him. He beat on the door even harder, but it never budged.

The ape stopped just at the end of the path. Law was terrified because it just stared at him for a moment. Then, it reached out to grab him. Not knowing what else to do, Law screamed as he was grabbed. It wasn't a manly scream. He was too freaked out to worry that he sounded more feminine than masculine.

As soon as he was picked up, the ape creature began to walk away with him. Law tried to get it to put him down, but nothing helped him. He was toted off, away from the wall, and the people that sent him to meet this monster. _What's going to happen to me?_

**Is this chapter good? Please, let me know. I did my best. Hope you all are having a wonderful day. I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Snakes and lizards both molt out of their old skin as they grow. Investigators have come to the conclusion that dinosaurs may have also molted.**

**2\. Zebras have only one toe on each foot.**

**3\. Humans have been performing dentistry since 7000 BC, which makes dentists one of the oldest professions.**

**4\. Originally, the Pokemon Vulpix was going to be called "FoxFire".**


	5. Different Perspectives

**Different Perspectives**

Freaking out, Law struggled profusely to remove himself from the grip around his body. The large ape was carrying him somewhere through a jungle. Where? Law didn't know and could only guess. The being didn't speak to him. He continued to struggle for a while before exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks.

He realized that it was impossible to get away. That wasn't a good sign. Sighing, he leaned over the hand around him. Law was tired now from the day and thrashing around. The good thing was that it was still dark out. That's when he started thinking about the ape. _Is he like the others? Or is he different? He's much larger than the clan I met. But does that mean he's any different from them?_

After a little while longer, Law started to fall asleep. Even though he knew it, probably, wasn't a good idea, he couldn't help it. He hadn't slept since the night before. The movement from the other walking and moving around was lulling him to sleep.

Slowly but surely, he leaned on the hand before closing his eyes. Law thought about Shachi and Penguin at home and what they'd look like if they were like the people from the island. He chuckled as sleep claimed him. _They'd still be adorable to me._

...

Bepo was frantic as he rushed to find Sanji. He, finally, found the man on the bridge with Kid. They seemed to be talking again. Knowing what he had to say was important, he walked in. "Sanji. Captain Kid. We have a big problem," he announced as he stood before them.

"What is it?" Kid snapped at him. He didn't seem happy about something.

"Law's missing."

That one sentence made both men turn to look at him. Bepo was nervous because of how shocked Sanji and Kid looked about it. It was as if they'd been slapped in the face. That's when Sanji blew up in a panic.

"WHAT?! What do you mean he's missing?! Where'd he go?!"

"That's the problem. I don't know," Bepo replied. "I heard something from his room a little while earlier. I just thought it was him moving around." He looked to the side, guilty that he didn't check on him before. "Then, I went to check on him about an hour after. When I entered his room, it was empty. I checked the whole room. After that, I asked around if any of the crew's seen him. They haven't."

"This isn't good. Not at all. Where could he have gone?" Sanji looked panicked as he paced back and forth in the room. Bepo looked at Kid. The man seemed to be upset about what he informed them about. He didn't understand why because they had just met.

"There's another problem, as well," Kid spoke up. "The boat that I sent out earlier to investigate the island hasn't returned yet. I'm worried about them."

"I see." Then, Bepo noticed something out the window coming closer to the ship. "Is that them?" he asked, pointing at the object.

The other two looked out the window to see what he was talking about. Kid seemed to brighten up a bit. Only a bit, though. "Yes. That's them. Let's go see what they found on the island." Bepo nodded as he followed Sanji and Kid out of the room.

They met them on the deck. The group of men looked shaken and a little worried about something. "Is everything alright? Are you all okay?" Bepo asked. He was always worried about people. It was something he developed and got used to doing because of Law. They may be friends, but they saw each other as brothers more than anything.

"Captain, Sanji, Bepo, we have some really bad news for you," Wire started. He looked guilty and ready to cry. Over the two days that they'd been sailing with the crew, Law and Bepo had gotten to know the crew more. Law liked to observe them work. Bepo knew it was his curious side that made him do it. He'd even ask them questions about their jobs. They would, enthusiastically, tell him about it and even show him how to do it. Law always seemed to be fascinated by their jobs.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Kid asked. He looked worried along with Sanji.

"Law's on the island." That one explanation made the whole deck fall silent. Bepo stared at him with wide eyes. _What the hell? When did he leave the ship?_

"If he's on the island, why didn't you bring him back with you?" Sanji inquired. He asked the question that Bepo wanted to.

"Because..." He looked to the side. "We can't. We're not able to reach him right now."

"What does that mean?" Bepo spoke up.

"He..."

"He's aiding us at the moment," a female voice finished for Wire. All heads turned to the side to see who it was that spoke. Bepo was shocked at seeing a crane's head sticking up over the side of the ship. Only, it looked a little human. "I'm sorry to say that your friend is not exactly in a good spot to just go and get at the moment."

"Who the hell are you? What are you?" Kid questioned.

"My name is Robin. I would appreciate it if you all would join us on the island. I'll inform you about everything that's going on then. Though, I would recommend you not to linger on the island." She smiled the whole time she spoke to them.

"Is there a reason for that?" Bepo wanted to know the reason for that.

"Well, if you don't want to wind up being half-animal, I would advise you to stay on your ship for now."

"What about Law?"

"He should be fine. Just come closer and join us. You can stay the night on your ship, and we'll talk in the morning." Robin turned away before speaking to them again. "And don't be afraid. We don't bite."

After that, she disappeared off the side of the ship. All of the occupants of the ship shared a look. Wire still looked guilty about Law. "Law did say that he should be fine and not to worry about him," he said. "He, also, said that he did it willingly."

"Did what willingly? You're being very confusing and vague right now," Sanji said back.

"They can explain it more. I don't really know what they were talking about."

With that, Kid ordered the crew to get closer to the island. Bepo was beyond worried about his long-time best friend now. Even more so than he was before. _Law, please, be safe. I don't know what's going on nor what'll happen if you get hurt._

...

Luffy continued to walk through the jungle, carrying the new person they sent him again. They had stopped struggling a bit after he tightened his hand on them. He was getting tired of them sending girls to him. He knew that they were supposed to be there to help him, but he was getting tired of it not working. Not to mention they wouldn't speak to him. His own friends wouldn't say anything to him anymore. Luffy even believed that he'd forgotten how to speak properly to people.

Getting to the cave he made into a home for himself, he realized that something wasn't right about the person. They were very limp in his hand. As he plopped down on the stone that was the floor, he laid them out on the ground. The person was, indeed, limp. That made him worry.

Poking them, he tried to figure out if they were even still alive. _Did I squeeze them too hard? I hope they're alright._ Turning the other over, he was shocked to find that it wasn't a female at all this time, despite them wearing a dress. _That's new. It's a guy this time. I've never done this with a guy before._

After his initial shock wore off about the other's gender, Luffy went back to check to see if he was alive. Pushing at him on the arm and side, nothing happened at first. This concerned him even more. Luffy didn't want to have accidentally killed the guy. The guilt would've eaten him alive if that happened.

A bit more of him messing with the guy got a reaction. The man groaned before turning over. That brought him a great amount of relief. _Good. He's not dead. I don't think I could live with myself anymore if I accidentally killed him by just grabbing him._

Sitting next to him, Luffy looked at the moon. It was nearly dawn now. He guessed that the other would wake up in the morning. As he sat there, he began to study the man that he was given to get to know for the time being.

In the light of the full moon, it was a little hard to figure out the right colours for things. But he could tell that his hair was black or just a dark shade of another colour. There was even a little bit of hair on his chin. Black markings on his chest, arms, and hands made him curious. His build was muscular but not too much. Not to mention, he was really skinny.

It startled him when the man started to speak in a language he didn't understand. What he could, kind of, make out was Shachi Penguin, Rebecca, Kyros, and Bepo. He guessed that those were names. His voice was deep but not too much. It was like a soothing hum as he spoke quietly in his sleep.

Getting closer, Luffy leaned down to listen to him. As he spoke, the man curled up like a child. Luffy laid down next to him before putting an arm around him to keep the wind from hitting him when it blew. He hoped that it would keep him warm from the cool air of the night.

Slowly, the man's voice started to put him to sleep as well. It was soothing and comforting for some reason. As he fell asleep, he wondered why they gave him a male this time. It wasn't normal and he guessed that they couldn't find one. But he was happy and thankful for something different. A change.

...

The light of the morning sun awoke Law from his peaceful slumber. He had dreamed about his friends and kittens. It'd been a good dream but made him miss them at the same time. As he started to wake up more, Law looked up to see a large ape in front of him.

That's when all of last night's events came crashing back down on him. Immediately, he shot up before backing off. As he scooted away, he bumped into something behind him. Glancing back, he found that it was the ape's arm that stopped him from going further.

He groaned but didn't wake. Taking this moment to process what was going on around him, Law observed the being before him. The fur of it was black like the night but he had more human features than ape. There was a scar under his left eye. There was, also, a scar on his chest in the shape of an X. It made Law wonder what happened for him to get those scars.

Not knowing what else do right now, Law just sat there, staring at him. Then, he moved. It freaked him out and made him scramble away from him again. It wasn't every day that you were face to face with a giant ape.

As he woke up more, Law stayed a good distance away from him. The ape sat up before looking at him. It was a little awkward because Law didn't know what to say or even do around him. Then, he thought he'd try.

"Are... Are you... Luffy?" Law remembered the name from Robin the night before. That's when he realized what she, probably meant. She said that Luffy was worse than them. _Did she mean that he was larger than normal as to why he's worse? Is that what she meant? Or is it something else?_

The ape seemed to understand his question. He nodded before smiling at him with his teeth showing. The big, brown eyes made him think of his kittens back home. They were full of curiosity and wonder. Nodding, Law knew his name now. _That's a start, I guess._

"My name's Trafalgar Law," he said. That seemed to confuse Luffy. Trying a different tactic, Law pointed at himself. "Trafalgar Law." Now, the other seemed to get it. He was happy that he could, sort of, communicate with him. Even if it was only in names right now.

Then, he almost screamed when the other reached out a hand to him. He poked him in the middle of his chest. It sent Law backward. He hadn't expected it to be so strong. Luffy, apparently, realized that he was too rough on him because he pulled away. Law was using his elbows to keep himself up.

"Too strong," he replied. The other cocked his head to the side. Yes, Law was terrified because he didn't understand this being nor did he know his intentions. But he refused to show it because he didn't know how it would affect Luffy.

Sitting back up, Law had a thought. _If I can figure out a way to communicate with him other than names, maybe I can get him to take me back. It's just a thought. I don't know if it'll actually work, but I can try._

That was his new goal. Get away from there. Law was going to get Luffy to take him back. He knew that Bepo was, probably, worried about him. This wasn't a good situation for him, either. Then, he thought of something else that could, possibly, work. _Maybe if I can distract him enough in another direction, I could leave and get back on my own. I don't trust him. He's too big and can easily harm me or kill me. That's never a good sign._ A smile came to his face at his thought process.

**Is this chapter good? Please, let me know. I hope you all are having a magickal day and staying safe. I love you all to the end of time. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - I messed up on Kyros's name. I thought it was Kryos. I fixed it in this chapter. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to mess it up.**

**P.S.S. - The island has a curse on it. I will explain it more in the next chapter. Robin's going to tell Bepo, Kid, and the others about it.**

**P.S.S.S. - Luffy's been isolated for so long that he can't even talk in the native language. He's more of an 'animal' than the others. But he can still talk to other creatures/beings that are on his side of the wall. You'll see what I mean later on. He's native to the island and only started learning English a very short time before the curse was put in place. That was very soon after Robin arrived on the island. She tried to teach him English and was caught in the curse, even though she wasn't there when it was first put in place. Robin visited the island before for a bit before having to leave. Then, she went back and found them like that. After being on the island for a while, she was caught in the curse.**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The first-ever documented feature film was made in Australia in 1906.**

**2\. Ancient Roman surgeons were trained to block out the screams of human pain.**

**3\. William Hung, made famous for his appearance on American Idol singing " _She Bangs_ ", is a 73rd generation descendant of Confucius.**

**4\. From 1937 to 1953, NBC's _Today Show_ had a chimpanzee co-host named J. Fred Muggs. It is estimated he brought in the network around $100 million.**


	6. The Curse and Savior

**The Curse and Savior**

Bepo was nervous as he sat in the room with the others. Kid sat next to him with Sanji on the other side of him. He didn't understand what was happening at the moment. But that wasn't why he was nervous.

Around the room, there were people like the woman from the night before. Only, they were different animals. It intrigued him how they got like that, but he didn't want to tread into unsafe waters without them willing to tell them. It wasn't his place to ask them personal questions.

Robin, the crane woman from before, sat in front of them with her legs crossed and a cat woman on her left and a reindeer boy on her right. She looked like a crane but still had human features. That was an odd sight and a little disconcerting to him. It just left him with an uneasy feeling.

"Alright. We're here? What the hell do you want to talk about? Where's Trafalgar?" Kid spat as he sat there. Bepo could feel the anger radiating off of the man. He still didn't understand what the deal was with Kid. Law and he were strangers to him. It just utterly confused him.

"I'm glad you three were willing to join us this morning," she started. Robin seemed to be just as nervous as them but trying not to show them. "I think I mention that there's a curse on this island. I did say that last night, right?"

"No. You didn't," Sanji responded. "What kind of curse is it?"

"It's a curse that affects the people that live and visit the island for too long." She sighed before continuing. "It will bring out the animal you resemble or your inner animal. For instance, my animal resemblance is a crane."

"That still doesn't tell us what's going on here."

"I see. I, also, don't know it that well. Everyone other than me is native to this island. I happened across it a while ago."

"How long has this curse been in place?" Bepo asked. He wanted to know more about it if it involved Law.

"From what the others have told me about it and from what I remember, it's been in place for at least 150 years. Maybe more." All three of their eyes grew wide at the mention of the time. "For me, I visited this island before the curse was in place. When I came back a few years later, it was like this. So, I've been here for that long. I don't think the curse is allowing us to die."

"Why do you need Law?" Bepo asked. Law was his top priority right now. He was his best friend and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. He promised him that nothing would happen to him.

"We're going to see if he can break the curse that was placed on the island," Robin answered. She looked nervous. "Though, from what Nami and Chopper tell me, the curse wasn't specific on people. He's the first male we've ever used."

"What do you mean by that?" Sanji spoke up this time.

"Well, your ship isn't the first one to come here. We've had many different ones since the curse has been active. We've tried all different kinds of women. None seem to work. None of them have been able to break the curse."

"What will break the curse?" Sanji asked. He sounded worried about it.

"If Luffy can find someone to share his life with, the curse will be broken. It was placed on us when he upset a shaman." She looked at the cat lady. The woman sighed again. "Nami, would you like to explain that to them?"

"Fine. But my English still needs some work," she said as she shifted in her seat. Her legs were folded under herself. "When the curse was set in place, Luffy was messing with a shaman that visited the island. She had gotten annoyed with him because he was being childish and just, overall, aggravating to her. When she realized that he didn't understand anything about love because he kept interrupting her and her boyfriend, she cursed him and the rest of us. Though, I don't think she meant to curse everyone on the island."

"Wait. Wait. Are you saying that this 'Luffy' guy has to find his true love?" Kid asked. He sounded skeptical about it. Bepo was sort of on board with him. That was a lot for just bothering a woman. Why would anyone ever do that?

"I'm afraid so. That's why we show certain people to him. We were really expecting another woman. Your friend was who Zoro and Chopper brought to us. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"But doesn't he need a woman?" Sanji asked.

"We don't really know. We've only used women. This is why we're wondering if your friend will be able to break the curse for us." She smiled. "For now, we're giving him five days. That's how long it takes for the curse to start kicking in. If he's not compatible with Luffy, then he'll change as well. If they are, we'll start to change back."

Looking over at the other two men, Bepo could see that they were disgruntled. Something was on their minds. It wasn't good from the looks they had on their faces. "We'll be having a bonfire tonight with food. Would you like to join us?" Robin asked.

Kid looked to be pondering that idea before he schooled his expression to be serious. "Where is Trafalgar?"

"Other side of wall," the shark man said as he sat there with no expression.

"What do you mean? What wall?"

"We put up a wall to block our village off from the rest of the jungle." Robin looked to the side. "Luffy stays on the side that the jungle's on."

"Please, tell me that Law's going to be safe," Bepo begged. It would be his fault if the older man got hurt or worse... He didn't want to think about it. Bepo just wanted his friend to return safe and sound.

"That depends," Nami said. She looked apprehensive about the subject.

"What does that mean?" KId growled at her.

"The jungle's a very dangerous place. As long as Luffy's around, he should be fine, though." Bepo's eyes widened at the thought of Law getting hurt. "Most of the creatures stay away from Luffy because he's pretty much the King of the jungle. Only the very brave creature ever challenge him."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Bepo whined. Tears were gathering in his eyes but refused to let them fall.

"I promise. Luffy won't let anything happen to him. Unless your friend, Law, runs off on his own, he'll be safe." That still didn't sit well with him. Law was an independent man. _I don't think he'll stay with him for long. That's just how he is._ "You can leave now if you want. When the bonfire's happening, we'll come let you know."

The three nodded before filing out of the room. Bepo saw Kid's jaw tighten. It was as if he was pissed off about something. "Captain Kid?" he questioned as they walked to the boat they came on.

"We're going to go look for him tomorrow," he announced in a low voice. Bepo was shocked to hear that.

"But you heard that it's dangerous to go in there." He tried to reason with him. Bepo didn't want anyone to get hurt or anything. He was willing to wait out those five days just to have his friend returned to him.

"I don't care. Stay here if you want. I'm going to get him back. Everyone on my ship is my responsibility. I'm responsible for that bastard." It felt as if there was more to that than he was letting on.

"Don't call him that," Sanji snapped at the redhead. "Law's a magnificent, handsome, and great man. I can't believe that you'd call him such a horrible, degrading name. What's wrong with you? Do you have a problem with him?"

Bepo was astonished by their conversation. There was, definitely, something he was missing. "Shut the fuck up. I do that to everyone. You're acting as if he's a special case or something." He could tell that there really was more to that. Especially when Kid looked ready to kill them when they said that Luffy needed someone compatible.

"Let's just wait before you do something so drastic. I'm not telling you that you can't go. Just... wait about a day or two more."

Kid huffed before answering him. "Fine. I'll give it one more day. After that, I'm going to get him back." Bepo let out a relieved sigh as they entered the boat and began to row back to the ship. _Law, don't go doing something you'll regret. Alright?_

...

"This is just great," Law grumbled under his breath as he sat in the cave that he was brought to. Luffy was sitting outside, messing with something with his back to him. It made him curious, but he was forcing himself to stay inside.

Suddenly, the ape-man turned toward him. It surprised him because the other had been ignoring him for the time being. Law looked at him. "What?" he asked. That was a problem they had. Luffy didn't understand him almost all the time. He guessed that it was from being by himself for so long.

Standing up, he made his way over to the guy. He was holding something in his hand. When he was next to him, Law saw that it was a flower. It was a tiger lily. But the size was amazing. It was bigger than him but small enough to be a regular flower for Luffy.

He looked confused as he held it out to him. "What about it?" Law was still trying to figure out how to distract the other to find a way to get away from the large ape. Luffy seemed interested in him, though. He just pushed the flower out to him again. "It's a tiger lily. A very pretty flower." The other still looked confused. "I like flowers."

That seemed to register in the other's mind. A grin came to Luffy's face as he stood up. The suddenness made Law stumble backward before falling on his ass. He groaned as he rubbed his butt from the landing. Looking up, he saw Luffy motion downward.

"What? Stay here?" Law asked as he pointed to the ground as well. Luffy nodded, still grinning. "I guess." The ape-man grunted before rushing off. It confused him. "What's got him so excited? Did I say something that sparked that?"

Choosing to ignore his thoughts, Law decided that this was his chance to get away. _I don't know what he's doing, but it may give me some time to get pretty far from here._ Getting up, Law dusted himself off and smiled as he started to climb down the stairs that led up to the cave.

At the bottom of the stairs, he waited for something bad to happen. His body was tense in case Luffy came back at that exact moment. Nothing happened. When he was sure it was fine to move again, Law started toward the West. He had no idea where the wall was, but he could see how far he could get going to the West of the cave.

As he walked, Law felt as if there was a bunch of eyes on him. It made him feel uncomfortable because Law didn't trust anything in the jungle. He was in an unknown land and didn't know what was dangerous and what wasn't. All Law knew was that he felt uneasy at the moment.

Continuing to walk, that feeling just grew more and more. it was almost a suffocating feeling that gripped him like a vice. The snap of a twig made him snap his head to the left. Even if it was day, the tree leaves shaded most of the area. That created dark areas that anything could be hiding in.

Law tried to ignore it. He wanted to get out of there fast. Law sped up his pace as he continued. The sound of another twig breaking made him very well aware that he was being followed. By what? He had no fucking idea. It could be anything.

More noises made him even more creeped out. Law was trying not to just scream and run. He was on edge because something was absolutely following him. There was no denying it anymore.

Suddenly, something stepped down behind him. It sounded large. Law froze and it stopped as well. Shaking violently, he turned to see what was there. Fear filled him to the brim by what he saw. _That's... That's not possible! They're supposed to be dead!_

A giant, green allosaurus stood there before him. There looked to be a scar on his chin in the shape of an X. He stared at it for a moment. Both of them did. It was as if he was looking death right in the face. He'd never been so close to something as ancient as a dinosaur before.

Opening his mouth, Law screamed in terror before he started to run for his life through the jungle. "Someone! Anyone! Help me!" he shouted to whoever could and would listen. It didn't cross his mind that it would attract something else.

The allosaurus roared before chasing him. Law screamed again when he noticed that it was catching up with him. Tears streamed down his face as he picked up his pace. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins at the thought of being caught and devoured by the creature.

Suddenly, an enormous elephant came charging out of nowhere. It slammed into the side of the dinosaur. Law skidded to a stop when he noticed that he wasn't being chased anymore. Turning around, he saw the elephant and living fossil having a fight with each other.

 _What's going on?_ The two moved away from each other before circling the other. They kept making noises at each other. _It's almost as if they're talking to each other. Like an argument or something similar to that._

Then, they ran at each other. Law saw blood splatter onto the ground from both of them as they went at it. Law was shocked that they would be fighting. _Did the allosaurus pass into the other's territory? Or are they fighting over eating me?  
_

Before that could be confirmed, Law heard Luffy roar before coming up to them. He body slammed into the two, knocking them down. It was almost as if he was shouting at them. The two got up before making noises back. Luffy puffed his chest out before making a loud scream-like noise.

The two cowered away from him before running off into the jungle again. They went in different directions, though. As soon as they were gone, Luffy stormed up to him before snatching Law up. The ape-man was giving him a furious expression before he whipped around and started for the cave again.

"I don't want to go back!" Law yelled at him. He wanted to go back to Bepo and Sanji. Even Kid sounded better to be around than the other. Luffy made sounds that were close to a scolding tone. Law realized that he was being scolded for leaving.

Sighing, he knew he wasn't going to get free, so he just relaxed into the hand. _Guess I'm here for the long hold. Luffy won't let me down and it seems that I upset him by leaving. Then, I get chased by a dinosaur and an oversized elephant only for him to come to my rescue. I'm just a damsel in distress, aren't I?_

**Is this chapter good? I think I could've done better. Please, let me know your opinions. Also, I hope this sheds some light on the curse for you. If you need me to, I can explain it more in the comments. Anyway, have a fantastic day. Love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - Can you all guess who the elephant was? I think you all know who the dinosaur was.**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Canada eats more macaroni and cheese than any other nation in the world.**

**2\. Octopuses only touch in situations of mating or aggression. Female octopuses sometimes do both, strangling and eating the male after mating.**

**3\. Scotland wanted to replicate the Parthenon bigger and cheaper in 1826. It was never completed and is now nicknamed "Scotland's Disgrace".**

**4\. A French general gave John Quincy Adams a pet alligator. Adams kept it in one of the White House bathtubs and enjoyed showing it off.**


	7. Water and Getting Along

**Water and Getting Along**

Luffy was more than just pissed at the moment. He had asked Law, as nicely and politely as he could, to stay put where he had been. Hell, the guy even agreed to do so. But when he came back, Law was gone. That freaked him out a lot because he knew that it wasn't safe for him to be by himself. Luffy had seen many people come into the jungle and lose their lives to the creatures and beings living there in a matter of hours. It was saddening but he couldn't do much because they were scared of him. But he had heard Law's screams and came running.

Right now, he was carrying Law back to the cave. He left his present for him there. The man was shouting in that strange language again. He could make out that he was angry but not much else. Then, he heard, "go back". That made him look down at him.

Law was giving him a furious expression. He pointed back toward the direction the wall was in. The man repeated the words again. Luffy shook his head. There was no way he could go back. At least, not right now. His friends were scared of him and didn't want any of the creatures to get to them. Even if they were once human, they weren't anymore. They lost their humanity from being isolated for so long and animal instincts kicked in.

Soon enough, they arrived back at the cave. Luffy, carefully, set Law down before making sure he wasn't hurt. He pushed him around to check him for any damage. The other spouted more of that weird speech in an angry tone as he moved him around.

Luffy smiled when he realized that Law wasn't hurt at all. Moving his hand away, he saw the man's face take on a look of confusion. "What?" he asked. That was a word he could make out pretty well. His voice sounded like a low rumble and very pleasant. Even if he was a man, Luffy was starting to like him. It was nice to have company again.

Going back to the spot he left his present in, he brought it back with a smile. Even if Law had ignored him, he couldn't stay mad at him. He held it out to the man. What Luffy had gathered were more flowers. He had understood the last thing he said earlier even though it was only a few words. It was something similar to him liking flowers.

These flowers were different colours. Like a rainbow. He thought that Law would like them if he brought more. Looking at his face, Law seemed surprised as he looked at them. He stuck his hand out before touching one of them.

"For me?" Luffy nodded as he pushed them closer. Law took one before setting it down on the ground. He did that for each one of them. Luffy was perplexed because he didn't understand what he was doing with them. After a bit and when all the flowers were taken and laying on the ground, Law sat on them. It made him even more confused. "Bed," was the only thing he could make out.

Just being with him for a bit, Luffy was starting to learn the odd and interesting dialect he spoke in. Of course, it was only a few words. But that was enough for him to be happy. They were, actually, communicating and understanding each other. Or, Luffy was understanding Law.

"Thank you." That made him look back down. Law was laying on the bed he made with the flowers. The sun was high in the sky by then. Sitting down, Luffy continued to watch him. The man was more than just fascinating. He was different from what he remembered people to be.

At this time, he began to study him again. but this time in the light of the sun. His skin was tanned, he had, indeed, black hair, and his eyes were a cool grey. It was a pretty colour to Luffy. He'd never seen nor met a person with grey eyes. Most of the ones he remembered had blue, orange, yellow, brown, and green. He didn't remember ever meeting someone with grey eyes. His body was lean, but he still had muscles. It was as if he only did light training. His figure was sort of feminine but overall masculine. It intrigued Luffy a lot.

The man's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He caught the names from before along with new ones. The new ones were Sanji and Kid. Those were odd names. He wanted to know more about this man. Something was different about him. Luffy decided that he liked that different thing about him. _I don't know why, but I really like him. Even if I can't understand him almost all the time. I like him._

Nobody knew but those three little words started a chain of events.

...

Law groaned as he turned over. He, accidentally, fell asleep. The flowers that Luffy gave him were comfortable to sleep on but his throat was dry. Law sat up before opening his eyes. Luffy was still sitting beside him, staring off into the distance.

Looking in the direction the other was, Law could see that it was afternoon now. It was, probably, a little past midday by then. Getting up, he walked over to him before tugging on the fur of his leg. That got the other's attention.

"I'm thirsty," he said. If he was going to be with him, he needed the guy to help him gather things to live off of for the moment. That made him upset, though, because he didn't like relying on others all that much. But Law didn't have a choice nor anything with him and only had the ape-man to help him. He only depended on people when his life was in danger and this is one of those time. Law was going to suck up his pride and allow Luffy to help him. The other seemed confused at his action. Sighing, he made the motion of drinking. "Thirsty," he repeated.

Luffy's face lit up. Suddenly, he was grabbed up. That freaked him out at first until he realized that it wasn't in a threatening way. He stood up before toting him somewhere. It was odd but Law was getting used to being carried around by him. The guy wouldn't let him walk on his own. Law guessed that it was their size difference that made him do it.

Soon enough, they arrived at a small stream. Law was surprised to find it. It was small but big enough for the other to put his hand in. Luffy lowered him to the ground before releasing him. Law was amazed that there was a source of fresh water that he could use for bathing and drinking.

His legs took him to it. As soon as his feet hit the water, a smile graced his face. The cool feeling of the liquid was a good relief from the hot and humid atmosphere around them. Going further into the water, he found that it was, actually, pretty deep. The water came up to the top of his thighs. That got the dress wet. But he didn't care at the moment.

Dipping his hands into it, he brought some up before drinking it. The water was cool and refreshing as it ran down his throat, soothing it. His smile never wavered as he splashed around in it like a child. _This is unbelievable. I'm glad he brought me here. I don't know what to say._

"This is great," he said aloud as he splashed the water around. The water rushed past him, going down the way. He was excited. "I really like this." Law didn't care if Luffy could understand him or not. It was fine with him either way.

Turning back to the other, he saw that he was giving him a strange look. Law had seen it before, but it was a little different from what he was used to. This look was mostly shock but he could tell that the Luffy was studying him.

"I really like this," he repeated. Luffy smiled as he came closer before dipping a hand into it. He brought some water up before pouring it over him. Law hadn't expected it and sputtered when the shower had finished. "Hey. Don't do that," he said as he moved away from him. The good thing was that it only wet his hair and part of his upper body.

He heard laughter. Looking up, Luffy was laughing. That made him start to pout. Even if he was still scared of this ape-man, he couldn't help but feel a little free with him. As if he was free to do what he wanted and the other would help him when he needed it. That feeling made him feel happy to be around him.

Face heating up, Law spoke to him again. "Don't laugh at me," he shot back. The other continued to do so anyway. "It wasn't that funny. You can stop laughing now."

After a minute, Luffy seemed to gather himself back up before poking him. It made Law stumble backward, but he was able to keep his balance. Wading out of the water, Laws stomach growled. He rubbed at it as he stood next to Luffy.

"I'm hungry." Luffy perked up before grabbing him again. Their next destination was back to the cave. The ape-man set him down there before giving him a serious expression and pointing to the ground. "Stay here. I got it. I'll listen this time." _To be honest, I don't want to be chased by that dinosaur again. And I don't know what else is out there that can attack me._

Luffy nodded with a smile before rushing off again. Law just sat on the bed he made as he waited for the man to come back. _I just have to wait five days and then they'll let me go, right? It, probably, won't be that bad. I just have to keep my head and try not to run again. Luffy will keep the other things at bay, right? I'm safe with him, if that's the case._

After a bit, he saw Luffy returning. The guy was carrying a large deer in one hand and what looked like to be fruit in the other. He laid the deer next to Law before putting the fruit down as well. There was, easily, enough fruit to feed a small army. Law eyed the deer.

"I don't really know how to cook that, but I'll try. Plus, I don't really like that kind of meat all the time. You can have it." Luffy gave him a confused look. Law just sighed before going to find some sticks and rocks. "I need to let the dress dry out as well," he commented under his breath.

Once he gathered what he needed from the nearby area, Law went back and started to try to make a fire. Luffy seemed interested in what he was doing because he was watching him intently as Law tried to get some sparks going to get the fire up.

Several tries later, he was able to get a fire going. The other looked very wary about it but Law just pointed to the deer. "I'll cook it. It might taste better cooked than raw." He looked over at the fruit. "I'll just have fruit for now."

Picking up the deer, Law moved it closer to the fire before looking for sturdy tree limbs for it. When he found some, he threaded one through it like he'd seen others do before setting it up on two bigger sticks. Then, he set the deer over the fire.

"There. Now, we just have to let it cook." Luffy went to put his hand in the fire. "No!" Law shouted as he pushed the hand away. That seemed to startle the other and he snatched his hand back. "You'll hurt yourself. It's hot."

Luffy seemed to understand and started to give off the look of a scolded child. Law wanted to laugh but thought better of it. Instead, he went about inspecting the fruit Luffy brought back. It all looked edible but nothing like what he had seen back at home. A few pieces were in the shapes of hearts, some were elongated, and others were just really odd in shape.

"I guess it won't hurt for me to eat some of it. Just for tonight." While he waited for the deer to cook, Law began to eat his fruit. Surprisingly, it was delicious. "Maybe I'll get Wire to use some in a dish. That might be interesting."

When the deer was done, he handed it off to Luffy, being careful because it was still hot. The man looked at it with unease before taking a bite. Law could've sworn he saw the other's eyes light up with joy. Soon enough, the deer was gone and Luffy was licking his thingers. All that was left were bones. Luffy had never seen someone eat so fast before. But Luffy was huge.

Law just shook his head as he looked at the setting sun. He got up before removing the dress. Using the same setup as before but with different sticks, he put the dress near the fire to dry it out. That seemed to bother Luffy.

The man was making noises as he set it up. "What?" he asked. Luffy pointed to the dress before pointing at him. "It's wet. I'm just drying it out." He hoped the other would understand. "Don't worry. I'll put it back on." _It's the only piece of clothing I have other than my underwear._

When that was done, he sat down near the fire, trying to keep warm. Luffy calmed down enough to sit next to him. Law allowed him to and even welcomed the heat he gave off. It was better than letting himself freeze in the cold air. _This is going to be the norm for the next few days, isn't it?_

...

Bepo was still worried. Even though they told him that Law would be fine if he stayed near Luffy, it didn't make him feel any better. He was sitting on the deck of the ship as the sun went down. Bepo could see the natives setting up the bonfire from where he was.

"Are you okay, Bepo?" Sanji said. He turned to give the man his attention for a second before looking back at the island.

"I'm worried about Law," he answered.

"I know. Everyone on the ship is."

"No. I'm worried about Law because of his personality." Bepo continued to stare out at the island.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Law doesn't like to listen to people half the time nor rely on them." Bepo sighed. _Except that work is a little different. He gets paid for listening to people._ "There's a reason for that, though. It frustrates him and makes him angry when he has to ask others for help."

"Why? What happened?"

"Before he became an actor, he lived with his adopted older brother." Bepo didn't know what else to consider him. Law never liked to call the man his brother because he didn't want anything to do with him anymore. "He was too overbearing and wanted Law to solely rely on him his whole life. Law didn't want to. Still doesn't. He wanted to do things on his own and left. It angered his brother because he just upped and disappeared without telling anyone. No note. Not a single word to anyone. Law doesn't keep in contact with him because he doesn't want him to know what he's doing or even where he is."

"I see." Sanji shifted beside him. "Law's going to run from Luffy, isn't he?"

"Most probably. I wouldn't put it past him if he's already tried it." _Though, he will ask for help when he desperately needs it._ He lowered his head before raising it again. The bonfire was up and roaring now and a boat was making its way over to them. "Their bonfire's ready. I'm going to join them. I want to know more about what's going on. And about the guy that's got Law."

"I'll join you. I want to know if that man can be trusted," Sanji announced. "I'll go see if Kid wants to go as well." Bepo nodded as the other man walked off.

"Law, I really do hope you don't do anything that'll get you hurt. Please, just stick close to this Luffy guy. He's the only guy that can protect you right now," Bepo whispered as he stood up. It was going to be a long four more days. He just knew that something was going to happen, though. What? He didn't know and could only guess.

**I'm really sorry about not updating in a bit. I've found out that my mom's bladder cancer spread to her bones and liver. I'm... I'm trying to come to terms with that. But I'm still writing and trying to update. It helps me feel better and get my mind off of that. Anyway, I hope you all are having a wonderful day. Every one of them is a blessing for me. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - The reason I see Law so feminine is because of how he walks sometimes. In _One Piece World Seeker_ , when you play Law's chapter, he sways his hips like a woman when he walks. I laughed so much when I first noticed it. That's why I see him that way. Just thought I'd share that with you all.**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The money for the Statue of Liberty came from fundraising from auctions, a lottery, and boxing matches in Europe and the U.S. The Statue cost the French about $250,000, which today would be over $5.5 million dollars.**

**2\. Not all hamsters are small. Although some hamsters are as small as 2-4 inches, the largest ones are approximately 13 inches long.**

**3\. The hand and footprints in front of the Chinese Theater tradition started accidentally when silent film actress, Norma Talmadge stepped on wet cement.**

**4\. Snakes can help predict earthquakes. They can sense a coming earthquake from 75 miles away, up to five days before it happens.**


	8. Drawings Plus Feelings Equals Understanding

**Drawings Plus Feelings Equals Understanding**

When the boat from before came to theirs, Robin was on it with the other woman that was on the island. She looked like a Norwegian forest cat, white belly up to part of her face surrounded by orange fur with brown eyes. 

"Have you decided if you want to join us or not yet?" Robin asked as she poked her head up again. She looked a little eager about it.

"Yes. I'd like to know more about Luffy, if you don't mind," Bepo answered. The woman smiled at him. For some reason, it calmed his nerves just a little bit. He wondered if it was because she was such a kind person.

"That's not a problem. We'd be glad to tell you more about him." Bepo nodded. Then, Sanji arrived with Kid in tow. "Are you two coming along as well?" she questioned, still smiling at them.

"Yes." Kid wasn't one for being polite to anyone or having much to say. Bepo, quickly, found those two things out the second day spent on th ship. The only ones he really spoke a lot to were Sanji, Killer, and his own crew. He and Law were strangers, so he didn't talk much, if at all, to them. Though, Bepo had seen the man, and some of the crew, staring at Law sometimes. Always at moments when he was relaxing, acting, or just walking around. It was as if they were fascinated by him. Not uncommon for his friend. Even to Bepo, Law was attractive. But he'd never try anything. He enjoyed his friendship with him more.

"Well, we can only fit one more on this boat with us. You'd have to use your own boats for the rest of you," the cat woman announced. She sounded friendly. Just like earlier that day. Although, she was wearing a different outfit.

"I'll join you." Bepo wanted to start learning about Luffy while they went back to the island for their bonfire. Sanji and Kid looked at him before sighing. Robin motioned for him to come aboard. He, carefully and with her help, got in before sitting next to the cat lady. "We'll meet you on the island." The other two men nodded before Kid started to shout orders at his crew.

"You're Law's friend, right?" Robin asked. Bepo nodded it confirm it. "May I ask you your name?"

"My name's Bepo. You're Robin." She nodded. "Sorry, but I don't remember her and I never heard his name."

"It's okay. I'm not bothered. My name's Nami. His name's Zoro," the other woman answered while pointing towards the shark man when indicating him. "We only know your friend's name from listening to you say his name."

"That's fine. His full name's Trafalgar Law." Bepo didn't want to tell them his actual full name. Even Doflamingo didn't know it. Law only shared it with people he trusted the most. He shifted a bit in his spot before bringing up what he wanted to talk about. "What's Luffy like? I want to know more about him so I can feel better about this."

"That's very understandable. You must be really close to him." Bepo nodded again in acknowledgment. "Well, he's a really sweet guy but he doesn't listen to others very often. He's very protective of people he sees as friends. Although he's sweet and kind, he can be annoying as well. Remember? That's how we got into this situation."

"I remember. He upset a shaman woman who put you all in this situation." The two women nodded, happy he remembered. The guy just grunted as he kept rowing. "But I'm still really worried about Law. Not because of Luffy. I think he's trustworthy enough so far. More because of Law himself." This time, all three looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Well, Law doesn't like to have to depend on others. So, there's a possibility he might run away from Luffy." Robin gave him an alarmed look along with Nami. The guy didn't seem bothered by his words. "Another problem is that he doesn't like to take orders. Law won't listen to people unless he really has to. And he's very proud. Those are the reasons why I'm worried. I don't doubt that your friend, Luffy, can protect him. I'm more concerned that Law will get him into situations that can be dangerous not only for one or the other but for both of them."

The women shared a look between themselves. "He might be a handful for Luffy then," Robin said. Then, a smile overtook the perturbed look she had before. "But I don't think he'll let him get hurt. That isn't how he is. He'll try to protect him. Even if it might cost him his life. Trust me. Law's in good hands. We'll tell you more about Luffy while eating."

Bepo nodded. He wanted to trust her. He really did. But his own doubts were trying to break through.

...

Law watched the fire flicker as the sun lowered behind the trees. He wasn't watching the fire because he was uncomfortable. Or, that's what he kept telling himself. He was still uneasy around the other. Of course, he had fun earlier that day with the ape-man. But it wasn't something he normally did. I mean, Luffy was, at least, fifty feet tall. That made it even weirder.

After a few minutes, he sneezed. Law sniffled before moving closer to the fire, unintentionally moving away from Luffy. It wasn't until he was almost pushed into the fire that he realized he had. Luffy had moved toward him when he'd moved away.

"Hey. Be careful," he said to him. Looking up, he saw the confused but sorrowful expression he wore. _It's kind of funny. He doesn't even know what I said, yet he's sorry about it. That's kind of cute. I've never seen anyone do that before. It's... different._

Taking his finger, Law started to draw in the dirt next to the firepit. He drew fish, Shachi and Penguin, Bepo, and the ship. It was something to do while he waited for his dress to dry. Plus, it was kind of fun. He wasn't that great at it, but it was pretty good.

Then, Luffy started to make excited noises. It almost made him fall into the fire again. Law snapped his head back up to look at him. Furrowing his eyebrows, he gave him his own confused look. Law didn't understand what had him so happy.

That's when Luffy took one of his own fingers and started to drag it through the dirt as well. But it was a little further away from them. Law just watched him create whatever it was. Then, it hit him. _Wait. Maybe this could be a good way to communicate with each other. It could be possible. Luffy might be able to understand pictures rather than words. Why didn't I think of that before?_

When Luffy retracted his hand, he lifted Law up. To say it made him flustered would be an understatement. Law was embarrassed as hell because Luffy was holding him in only his underwear. That wasn't a situation he thought he'd ever be in. Being held by a giant ape in nothing but his underwear.

Law went to complain until Luffy pointed at the ground. Choosing to look, he was speechless. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Wha...?" Law was so surprised by what the other had drawn on the ground.

What Luffy had drawn in the dirt was a portrait of him. It was very detailed for having only been done in such a short amount of time. That was amazing. The guy was a fantastic artist. _If he comes back with us, he could get a job doing stuff like this. He's brilliant._

Then, Luffy wrote next to the portrait of him. It was in a weird dialect he'd never seen before. It was odd and didn't look like anything he'd ever seen in books or learned in school. To him, it was weird. It looked more like just some random symbols.

That's when he realized what it could be. _It... It could be that language they speak. Just... the written portion of it. I might ask Robin about it after the next four days. I've been with him for a day now. It's strange. It feels like I've been here for weeks already._

"It looks great," Law commented. He guessed the other sort of understood him because he grinned before hopping up and down a few times. Law never knew that the guy could get so excited before. "Is that my name?" He pointed to the writing next to himself. Luffy raised an eyebrow after he calmed down and sat back down. Rolling his eyes, he continued to point at it. "Trafalgar Law?" Names seemed easy for him.

It looked like it clicked in his head. Luffy, vigorously, nodded his head. Law was interested in the language he wrote. It really did look more like symbols rather than actual words the more he stared at it. But it was something he was willing to learn to read, write, and maybe even speak.

Suddenly, Luffy destroyed the picture along with the writing. It startled the other because of how violently he'd done it. "Huh? Why'd you do that?" He was a little disappointed that the other ruined the portrait. He sighed. "Well, it wouldn't have lasted forever anyway."

What got his attention next was Luffy drawing again. Law watched how he did it. He moved his fingers with confidence and without hesitation. Almost as if he'd done it for years. _Well, I guess that he's been isolated for a long time. Nothing better to do. Luffy, probably, got better because of all the free time he's had._

As soon as he was done, Law stared in awe once again. This one was of a young man. He had short hair, a scar under his eye, and wore a straw hat. His nose was small and a little pointed but not by much, he was drawn with a grin on his face, and his eyes were big and joyous. It wasn't every day that he saw emotion like that in a drawing.

Luffy wrote in that same language again next to the person. There were a few different symbols from before. But there were, also, some recurring symbols. Almost as if some from his name were used in this one as well.

"Who's that?" Law inquired as he pointed at it. That's when Luffy gave him the biggest smile he'd ever given him. Then, he pointed at himself. "That's you?" Law motioned from Luffy to the picture. A nod was his response.

He erased that one before putting him down. Law felt better now that he was on the ground once again instead of being held. Going over to the fire, he checked his dress. A smile came to his face at the feel of the soft, dry fabric.

Pulling it off the sticks, Law, quickly, pulled it on before sitting down. The sun was almost completely gone by then. The good thing was that the fire was still going strong and pretty bright, illuminating the area. Sitting around it once again, Law felt Luffy move closer.

He sighed. The sound of something moving made him look up. Luffy had moved his flower bed closer. A smile claimed his lips once more. Law got up before going over to sit on it. "Thanks." A happy noise was what he got in return.

As soon as the sun was gone, he could hear some of the creatures in the distance. He scooted closer to Luffy. They scared him. Especially after he was chased by the other two and almost eaten earlier. He didn't want that to happen again.

After a minute or so, he laid down. Luffy didn't seem to mind and just continued to do whatever he was doing before. Knowing it was better to get some sleep for the next day, Law closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep because of what happened earlier that day.

Soon enough, his consciousness faded, and he was swept off to dreamland. He didn't have to worry about his situation, what was going to happen in the morning, or anything really. Law could let those problems just dissipate into the back of his mind. That was something he learned to do as he grew up. Though, he was unaware of what the other didn't mean to do as he slept soundly on his flower bed.

...

Luffy watched Law fall asleep. It had filled him with pride and excitement when the man had seen his drawings. They seemed to make him happy. Even though he couldn't understand most of what he said, it still made him happy.

The light he created was still going. He hoped that Law's efforts wouldn't go to waste. It was warm but Law told him it was dangerous. Luffy didn't know why it was, but he trusted him and didn't touch it.

After a minute or so, Law made a noise before turning over a bit. It got his attention from the light pit back on him. The man was still sleeping and looked peaceful as he did so. It was interesting because Law looked angry most of the time.

Then, his thoughts went back to the time in the water. Law's expression had been happy instead of his original one. _He looked so happy. I want to see that again._ Soon enough, he started to remember the water sparkling on him in the light of the afternoon sun. It'd been funny but breathtaking when he showered him in the liquid.

Law had almost freaked out but looked beautiful. _It was almost too much. I couldn't believe it at first._ Luffy had never seen anything like it before. None of the people he'd been given lasted even a day. They, usually, either got eaten or ran off by then. Although Law did try to run, he found him quickly, and he'd been fine. 

Something really was different about the man. He was easier to be around and understood him more than the others. Luffy guessed that it was because he was spending more time with him. It even made him giddy when Law saw his drawings. 

He'd been able to get better. Luffy liked to draw when he was bored because it was something to do. Law seemed to love his drawings. He drew him and wrote his name next to it. It was the language he grew up knowing, even if he couldn't remember how to speak it.

Law moved again and the dress rode up his right leg some, giving him the view of his calf and some of his thigh. Luffy's eyes were trained on the skin showing on his leg. That made him remember when he removed the cloth from his body. He didn't understand why he'd taken it off at first.

When Law took it off, he was worried something was wrong. He'd never seen him take it off and hoped he was okay. None of the women had taken it off before. He hadn't understood what he said at first. But when Law set it up near the pit, he guessed it was okay and the other knew what he was doing.

But that gave him a good view of his body. There weren't just markings on his arms, hands, and chest. There was one on his back as well. He didn't recognize the symbol but found it cool anyway. Luffy had never seen that kind of thing before. It was odd to him.

Then, he remembered the feel of his skin against his hand when he picked him up. At the time, he didn't react to it. But Luffy almost started rubbing Law's skin at how it felt. It was so soft. He never thought someone's skin could feel that way. He'd been surprised at the time. Luffy hadn't noticed it the couple of times he picked him up before.

 _Maybe it was because he was wearing that cloth before. That could be why. But I like it._ Still thinking about it, Luffy, unconsciously, reached his hand out before placing a finger on Law's right leg. The one that was showing more. Absentmindedly, he began to rub it. The feeling was still soft like before.

He did it for a while. The good thing was that it didn't seem to bother Law. He never woke up nor really moved as he did so. Luffy guessed that was good. It bewildered him that a man's skin could have that kind of texture. He understood a woman feeling like that. But a man? That was a whole different thing. And he found himself enjoying it.

After what felt like hours, he noticed that the light from the pit was dimming. Luffy almost started panicking. Removing his hand from Law, he glanced around to figure out what to do. Luffy decided to put some sticks in it. That's what the other half used to make it start up in the first place. He could only guess that it would help it.

Pinched his fingers around some sticks and leaves nearby, he made sure to stay a good distance from the heat but was able to get the sticks and leaves inside. Relief flooded through him while a smile came to his face as the light got brighter.

 _I did it. It's staying lit. I still don't know what it is, but I like it. It made the deer taste good. Better than before. I want him to do that again._ That made him think about the morning. _Maybe I can get him to do it again for breakfast. He seemed to like the fruit. But he needs to eat meat too, right?_

He sighed heavily before laying down next to Law. He looked beautiful on the bed of flowers. Luffy was careful as to not mess with the flowers or bother him. As soon as he was laying on his side, facing Law, he stared at the other man. Luffy had a feeling that something was different now. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was going to be different from all the others that were sent his way. It was reassuring to him because, finally, someone was changing his life.

_Maybe he can help us. I really do like him._

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy. Hope you all don't mind. Anywho, how is this chapter? Please, share your thoughts with me. Have a gracious day and I love you all with my whole heart. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. There is an uninhabited island in the Bahamas known as Pig Beach, which is populated entirely by swimming pigs.**

**2\. While filming _Rocky IV_ , Lungren hit Sylvester Stallone for real and he ended up in the hospital for nine days.**

**3\. For almost 15 years, Vermont was technically its own country before joining the United States in 1791. It had its own coins and postal service.**

**4\. An adult's kidney weighs about 5 ounces (142 grams) and is the size of a fist.**


	9. New Place

**New Place**

The next morning, Law woke up to shiny, golden objects right in front of him. Slowly, he sat up, trying to wake up more as he did so. The sight of the things in front of him made him confused but very interested. _There's gold on this island? I never thought there was. This is amazing. This isn't something I expected so early in the morning._

Scooting closer to the pile, he decided to check them out. Luffy wasn't anywhere to be seen, so he wanted to see what was there. _It won't hurt anyone if I just look at what's here, right? I mean, they're just laying here and Luffy isn't here at the moment._ With that, he decided to pick up the nearest one to him.

The object he picked up seemed to be a crown of some sort. It was solid gold with many jewels in it. Also, it was sort of heavy. From what Law knew about the jewels, he found that the crown was easily worth millions of beli. It had, at least, four blue diamonds, two jadeites, two pink diamonds, and one alexandrite. It was beautiful and worth a lot of money. The jewels sparkled in the light of the sun.

"This is incredible," he whispered to himself. Setting it to the side, gently, he picked up the next object. It looked like a chest plate to a suit of armor. It, also, had jewels inside it. They were the same jewels as before. It made the pieces look stunning and very valuable.

The next thing was a hairbrush. It had rubies, black opals, tanzanite jewels, and pink diamonds decorating the handle and back along with intricate designs. Law couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was almost too much for him.

Going through the rest of the pile, he found many pieces of golden eating utensils, a comb, a tiara, another crown, more pieces of armor to go along with the chest plate, a pair of golden heels with jewels in them as well, a golden gown, a golden shirt with matching pants, a goblet encrusted with jewels, and a few other things. Law was completely blown away at the sight of all the things he found in the pile.

"I can't believe they have things like these on this island. Where did they come from? Did Luffy bring them here? And if so, why?" Law had many questions as to why the ape-man would bring things like that to their spot. Many options buzzed around his mind but none of them seemed realistic. All except one. _Could he have brought them here to show me?_

Just as he thought about it, he heard Luffy approaching. Looking up, he saw him carrying a deer and something else in his other hand. Raising an eyebrow, Luffy dropped the deer down before what was in his hand. Law watched as a handful of fish were dropped net to the deer.

Turning his attention back to the other, Law decided to ask a question he already knew the answer to. "You got those for breakfast, right?" Luffy didn't seem to understand what he said, so Law just decided to let it go.

Exactly like the day before, he set the deer up before getting the fire going again. But he set the fish up as well. _I think he got the fish for me. I didn't eat any meat yesterday nor since I've been here. I guess he's worried that I didn't_. A smile came to his face. _That's kind of sweet._

While the food was cooking, Law decided to see what Luffy was doing. The guy was watching the meat cook. Then, he realized something crucial. "Y-You're... You're smaller," Law announced as he stood up. Luffy looked over at him, cocking his head to the side.

Thinking for a second, Law found a stick before using it to draw in the sand. Since they could communicate through drawings, he decided to use that to his advantage. As soon as he was done with what he was doing, he backed off. Then, he pointed to the drawing.

"You're shrinking," he stated again. He turned his gaze back to the other. "Something happened and you're smaller than before."

He saw Luffy's eyes widen before he stood up and went over to a tree. The tree was almost as tall as him. The ape-man seemed to be shocked before he started jumping around. The ground shook as it happened. Law decided to sit down before he fell over from the shaking.

Once the other settled down, he came over to Law before scooping him up. It scared him at first before Luffy only pressed the side of his face into the front of him. That confused Law because he didn't understand what was going on. _Did something happen that I don't know about? What's going on?_

Putting his hands up, Law started to push the other away. "The food might burn," he complained. Luffy set him back down so he could check on the food. For some reason, that moment made him feel odd. It was almost as if he should know something but couldn't place what it should've been.

As soon as he checked the food, he considered it done. He took the deer and fish off before handing the deer to Luffy. The man took it, happily, before starting to munch on it. Law grabbed one of the fish to eat.

Taking a bite, he was a little disappointed with the taste. _It's bland. I really wish I had some spices, or I was eating on the ship again. But, I'll have to deal with it for now._ Law continued to eat his fish as he thought about more things.

Luffy got his attention after a while. Law looked over to see him pointing at the things he found that morning. "Oh." Law stood up and dusted himself off before walking over to them. They had finished eating a few minutes before. "What is all that? I saw them earlier."

He saw Luffy pick up the crown between two fingers, moving closer to Law. Then, he set it, gently, on his head. He was confused as Luffy picked up the gown as well. The man held it out to Law. The confusion disappeared as he realized what Luffy wanted him to do. His cheeks heated up a bit.

"You want me to change into that?" he inquired, pointing at the gown he was holding out to him. Seeming to understand his words, Luffy nodded, vigorously. He pushed the dress closer to him. "But it's a gown. I'm a man. Men didn't wear gowns." The other didn't seem to care about what he was saying and just pushed it closer to him. Getting the hit, he sighed, heavily. "Fine. I'll put it on."

Taking the dress from him, Law stripped the one he had on before putting the golden one on. It was long and sort of dragged on the ground. The dress was long and extravagant. The top hung around Law's shoulders and chest. It was absolutely gorgeous. There were even small details in a darker shade of the sleeves and skirt of it.

Law looked up to see Luffy staring down at him. It was almost as if he was in a trance. "Alright. I have it on. Now what?" That seemed to snap the other male out of it. Without warning, Luffy picked him up before walking off with him. "Where are we going now?" Law wasn't upset by being picked up. He was more bothered that he had no idea where they were heading.

As they walked, Law tried to keep the crown on so he didn't lose it. He watched as they passed by trees and other things. Law wondered where Luffy was taking him. _He always appears to be excited about something. I can't even imagine where he could be taking me this time. I guess I'll just have to wait and see where we're going._

It wasn't too long before they came across something that looked like a temple. Law's eyes widened as he saw the structure. _What the hell is this? It looks like the kind of architecture from the books back home. That's different._

As Luffy got closer and closer, he realized that the ape-man was able to fit inside without a problem. That fascinated him. The doorway was large enough for the guy. Luffy entered, still holding the other in his hand. Law was curious about what this place was. _It looks like a tomb. Like Pharaohs used to be put in when they died_. Just that thought made him wary of being in there.

Once they were completely inside, Luffy set him down. Law glanced around, checking out the place. He'd never been inside somewhere like that before. Walking to the walls, he found that same strange writing that Luffy wrote in. It was odd.

Dragging his hand across it as he walked, Law saw pictures along with the writing. It showed people and animals working along with half-animal people. Just like Robin and the others. That made him think there was something more than just the curse.

 _How long have they been under this curse? Was the temple made after the curse or before? I can't tell._ Backing up from the wall, Law made his way to a doorway. It was big enough for Luffy to pass through as well. He looked over his shoulder to see the other following him. Law was surprised by the next room.

It seemed that the net room used to be a bedroom. There was a bed with golden sheets on it, a wardrobe made entirely out of gold with jewels on it, the bedframe had jewels inside it as well, the floors were cream-coloured with one singular jewel inside the middle of each tile, the walls were the same colour except without the jewels, and many more things in the room.

"What is this place?" Law asked aloud. He knew Luffy couldn't answer him but decided to ask it anyway.

Making his way around the room, he couldn't help but feel amazed by the area. For some reason, he felt that it was an important room to the other. Looking up, he saw Luffy messing with something in the corner. Choosing to see what he was doing, Law walked over, being careful not to trip on the gown he was wearing.

Law looked around him to see Luffy messing with a chest. He was picking things out of it with two fingers, being gentle as he did. Taking a closer look, he saw that it appeared to be golden coins. That made his eyes widen. Law hadn't expected the other to have something like that just laying around.

"Is this place yours?" he questioned. That got Luffy to look over at him. The guy gave him a puzzled expression. Law sighed again as he motioned to the room before pointing at him. "Is this yours?"

Seeming to understand that time, Luffy nodded as a smile came to his face. He looked back at the chest, going through it more. Law shook his head as he rolled his eyes. _I have no idea what he's doing. I guess I'll just leave him to his own devices for the time being._ With that, Law went back to looking around the room.  
...

Luffy was extremely happy at the moment. As he played with the golden coin in the chest, he was trying his hardest not to scare Law. After the man pointed out he was smaller than before, Luffy almost freaked out. _That means the curse is getting lifted. I'll go back to normal soon. This is much better than I could ever hope for._

Glancing back at Law, he found him examining some things that were on the dresser next to the wardrobe. It didn't bother him. For the moment, he was studying the guy. The golden silk dress accented his tan skin wonderfully and the tattoos were more pronounced. The dress had been his mother's.

The whole room they were in used to be Luffy's after his parents went away. When he'd been human, his mother and father were the rulers of the island. His friends were born there, except for Robin, and he acted nothing like royalty. His parents hadn’t minded and just allowed him to do whatever he wanted. But they left before the curse had been cast upon them. That made him the ruler now. _I don't think they're alive anymore. It's been way too long. They, probably, passed away somewhere far from here._

But when he was turned into the ape he was now, he couldn't live there anymore. Although he could still fit inside, Luffy couldn't do much with what was there. He was way too large to do anything with the clothes, he'd crush the bed if he got on it, and everything was just out of the question. It used to depress him being there. Now, Law was there and could use almost everything inside the palace.

He studied the other even more. Even though he was a man, Luffy couldn't help but feel a little connected to him. He was the first one that took the time to figure out what he was trying to say and accepted the things he gave him. The crown Law was wearing was the one that his mother had worn when she was Queen. The tiara that was left behind was for a daughter. Luffy never had to wear it because he was her son.

Coming out of his thoughts, Luffy turned back to the chest of coins. This wasn't all of his fortune. There was much, much more, deeper in the palace. But he couldn't fit that far The level they were on was the only one that was large enough to hold him. _Maybe when I'm back to normal, I can take Law down there. He might enjoy it. I have so much I want to show him._

Playing with the coins for a bit longer, Luffy decided to see what Law was up to now. Searching the room for him, he found Law on the bed. He looked to be resting but Luffy couldn't quite tell. Moving over him, he touched his chest to see what was up with him. The crown was on the nightstand.

Law groaned before turning over. The gown really showed off his curves and brought out a feminine appearance of the man to Luffy. It was magnificent. Poking him again, the man only grumbled, not doing much else. _I guess he fell asleep. I'll watch over him, so nothing happens. We're pretty far from where I've been staying. I hope he doesn't sleep for too long. We still need to get back and I need to get food later._

Sitting down next to the bed, Luffy stared down at Law, watching his expressions as he slept. They changed from time to time. At one point, he looked frustrated before his features smoothed out. It was very intriguing because Luffy hadn't stayed with people this long.

For the time being, Luffy just continued to watch him. He didn't mind waiting for Law to wake back up. It was okay with him. For Luffy, he'd wait for the world to end if it took that long for the man to wake up. Somehow, he felt as if he should protect Law with his life even after he went back to normal. _Is this what that woman was talking about? Have I found that person? Is this feeling the same as... love?_

**Is this chapter good? Thought I'd add some background for Luffy as to what he was before the curse was placed on him and the others. Hope you all have a wonderful day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. In season 5 of _Breaking Bad_ , Aaron Paul (Jesse) was paid $150,000 per episode.**

**2\. September 25th is known as "World Dream Day" - a day about chasing your dreams, no matter how big or small they may be!**

**3\. The National Basketball Association (NBA) was founded on June 6th, 1946.**

**4\. A snail can sleep for 3 years.**

**P.S. - The curse might be lifting, but there is a side effect for certain ones. If they lost all sense of humanity in them, they'll forever be animals. If some of their humanity is still intact, they'll go back to being a human. Just thought I'd share that.**


End file.
